Goddess
by moonstone88
Summary: From deep within the earth awakens a power that hasn't been seen for thousands of years. She awakes on a wave of power calling to her and somehow Hiccup is mixed up in it all. What will this new development mean for the young rider and the Dragons the world over
1. Chapter 1

There was nothing but silence to start, but into the silence a small noise surfaced. For a moment it stuttered but then the beat picked up until the rhythm was almost a frenzy. The noise was a heart beat, stronger than any human heart but not quiet as fast as a dragons though closer to it than anything else. As the heartbeat settled into its own steady rhythm, torches around the cave began to ignite into life.

Eventually the cave was bathed in the soft glow of over a dozen torches, the flames casting warmth into the chilled air. It wasn't enough warmth though, and on the next beat of the heart a fire pit in the middle of the room burst into life. In the middle of the flames a figure began to move, soaking in the heat that now surrounded her. Lifting her head she finally opened her eyes and scanned around the room. Her purple gaze caught the light and bounced it back, but there was no one there to catch the sight just as she had expected. She had never had anyone reach her inner sanctuary and she was sure she never would.

Climbing to her feet she ran her hands over her body, feeling each of her muscles and the softness of her skin. As she reached the flare of her hips she ran her fingers over the patch of black scales. They were as soft as fur under her fingers, but they could also become hard as stone. She had the same scales over her spine from just above her shoulder blades right down to her tail bone. She also had patches that ran from below her ears and along her shoulders. Though her scales were black they shimmered iridescent in the moonlight. She stood in the middle of the flames for a while her arms out stretched from her sides allowing the warmth to caress along her skin. Once it had chased away the last of the cold from her skin she climbed from the pit and walked towards one of the walls.

Standing in front of the wall she pressed her fingers into the intricate knot work with a symbol at the center. The symbol was her own personal crest, a woman curled in a ball with wings wrapped around her. She didn't even take in the sight though since she had seen it so very many times. As she pressed her hand against the cool stone it heated under touch and she felt the magic slide across her skin. The cavern was suddenly filled with the sound of scraping stone and the wall moved to the side.

She felt air along her skin as the wall finally moved completely back and taking a deep breath she knew that it was night time outside of her cavern. She stepped out into the tunnel that lead to the surface, a tug in her naval urging her to move. She wasn't sure how long it had been since she was last awake, but she knew the last time she had set foot outside of the cavern hadn't gone her way. She woken then with the same feeling but it hadn't panned out the way she had hoped. This time though she could feel a pressure in her mind that hadn't been there before.

As she climbed she wondered what kind of world she would find at the top. Would dragons still fly overhead, or would the humans have finally taken over as the dominant species. She wasn't sure what she would want, but she hoped they had found some kind of balance and coexisted in some way. As she neared the top the passageway filled with moonlight and she looked down at her skin as it lit under the light. Her skin seemed to shimmer and glitter slightly in the moonlight, denoting her as a creature of the night, but she didn't let the sight give her pause. She had seen the effect the moon had on her skin many times.

When she reached the top she stopped on the ledge looking down at the land around her cave system. The trees around the mountain side seemed to have stayed the same and she hoped that meant that her corner of the world was still her own. She ran her hands over her arms as the night air caressed against her, not from the cold but from the electricity she could feel prickling along her skin. Magic had called her from her slumber but she wasn't completely sure why. She had given up all hope of ever finding her mate again, so that thought didn't even cross her mind, so what could have pulled her from her sleep?

Hiccup leaned over Toothless as they rode the night air currents. He hadn't been back to the village in nearly a week, but knew at the moment he wouldn't be missed. His father had things well in hand, and his friends could deal with any dragon related issues. More and more he had been feeling the need to be away from the other Vikings. His home had been a peace for some time now, the dragons and Vikings happy in their coexistence and he knew that only existed because of him but he couldn't help but feel an itch in his skin the be away. Toothless seemed to be feeling the same lately, demanding more and more flights with him, and Hiccup was more than happy to oblige.

He looked down around Toothless' shoulder taking in the sleepy land below him. This far out their wasn't any settlements, the islands around him quiet and only home to dragons. As they rode along the currents he could see little areas that dragons had cleared for themselves and he smiled as he saw them pottering around. Some of them were asleep, and others were up for the night. It always amazed him at the array of dragons there were out there.

Toothless and he had been out in the night air now for nearly three hours, but he didn't feel the urge to set down or to turn around. What he did feel though was a shiver of something rush along his skin. As he felt it Toothless let out a warble and Hiccup patted his head.

"Not sure what that was boy," he said softly know that his bud would be able to hear him clearly.

Sitting up straight on Toothless' back Hiccup looked around them, he was sure someone was watching them but he couldn't see any other dragons in the air and he knew that none would be able to sneak up on Toothless. As he sat up though he could see a mountain range he hadn't seen before. Patting his dragon on the neck again he turned them towards the range and felt another shiver run along her skin. He wasn't sure what the feeling was but he knew he wanted to find out.

Standing on the ledge she knew the moment the dragon turned to make its way towards her. She smiled as it did and she used a small flare of magic to skitter across it to figure out what it was. A smile pulled at her lips as she realised that it was one of her direct kin, a night fury. She was glad that he would be the first dragon she came into contact with from waking, being around night furies always gave her the best feeling. As her magic slid along his scales though she realised he wasn't alone. The night fury had a rider, how very unusual. Nearly every time she had woken she was lucky if she found one true rider. She was even more curious about what she had found now.

Turning slightly she moved back into the tunnel so she would be out of sight of the landing platform carved from the rock. She also used a little flare of magic to wrap her body in a black dress knowing that humans always had a weird sense of modesty, one that she didn't share. She was more dragon in that respect. She waited her hand pressed against the tunnel wall ready to spread her magic if need be. She might have only just woken, one of her weakest moments, but she could defend herself if she needed to.

Toothless circled the mountain a few times and Hiccup could just pick out the outcropping that seemed to be an entrance to a cave system. He patted Toothless' neck, who turned slightly to look at his friend. They both nodded to each other and as one angled themselves for that out cropping. When they landed silently Hiccup simply sat on Toothless' back as he looked at the cave mouth. He could feel the same tingling again across his skin, but now it was multiplied ten fold. Leaning forward he pressed his body along Toothless' back until just the top of his head was above his friend so that he could still see but the rest of his body was hidden. It helped that he had taken to wearing his black leather riding gear whenever they went out now so that he blended right into his buds back.

She watched the newcomers as they landed and her heart skipped a little. The night fury was young, not the youngest she had seen since she had held hatchlings moments after they had broken through their shells, but he was a powerful creature. She could see his eyes shinning in the moonlight and it made her smile. But it wasn't just the dragon that made her smile, on his back she could pick out his rider, even as he pressed himself against the dragon trying to hide. She tilted her head as she looked at him, her eyesight just as good as a night furies in the dark so she could see him clearly even as he tried to hide himself. His eyes were what drew her the most though, they were the exact same shade as his dragons were. The green was so bright that it almost glowed in the moonlight and she wondered if her magic was having an effect on him.

Taking a deep breath she moved, and watched as his eyes snapped to her general direction. He might not be able to see her completely but he certainly knew that she was there. Interesting, this was going to be very very interesting. Moving fluidly forward she stopped just shy of moving completely out but she knew he could see her clearly in the moonlight.

Hiccup felt the breath in his chest freeze as he took in the sight in front of him. He'd been scanning the darkness around them from the moment they landed, he knew there was something there, but he had not expected what had come out of the dark. Standing before him was a vision that had to have been sent by the gods themselves. The girl looked to be about the same age as himself, her body lithe and willowy. Her hair floated around her body, the thick locks seemed black in the moonlight but they could be any colour in the day time. What he was sure of was that it reached her waist in beautiful waves. Her skin was lustrous seeming to glow in the light, it was so creamy that he itched to reach out and touch her to see if it was as soft as it seemed. Her face was what held him though, her high cheekbones and elven features were like drawings of the goddesses he'd seen. The big draw of her face though were her eyes. They seemed almost to big for her face but also perfect when put together with her high cheekbones and plump lips. The colour of her eyes were the most striking though, they were a bright vivid purple. A purple he had only ever seen in dragon form.

They starred at each other for a while, enraptured with each other. Both of them were struck by what they had encountered, obviously for different reasons though. Hiccup slid from Toothless' back but didn't move around his front paws, keeping a hand on his back to steady himself. Toothless turned to look at his rider and friend not sure why his human was being so hesitant.

For the millionth time Toothless wished that his human could understand him so that he could tell him not to be scared. The being in front of them was one of the purest things in all of creation and toothless had never thought to ever lay eyes on her. He warbled at Hiccup trying to convey his feelings but his friend simply frowned. Turning back to the girl he gave her one of his lopsided dragon smiles and she broke into a hug grin. She stepped out onto the ledge and then dropped gracefully to her knees holding a hand out towards him.

Before Hiccup could say anything Toothless bucked against his hand and waddled forwards until she could touch her hand to his snout.

"Hello cousin, I have missed you," her voice was like music to Hiccup's ears and it took a moment to realise how she had greeted Toothless.

He watched as Toothless pushed against her hand, and then he was moving forwards into he had his head leant against her should as her arms came up to wrap around his neck. Hiccup watched as she whispered something to his dragon and Toothless warbled a reply. When she pulled back her smile had deepened and she pressed a kiss to his nose.

Hiccup had never seen anything like it. Never had he seen a human so easily interact with a dragon, except maybe for himself. She touched Toothless like she'd known him her whole life, and not once did the dragon seem like he was uncomfortable with it. In fact he seemed to be encouraging her to pet him more.

"Your friend is beautiful," she said and it took Hiccup a moment to realise she was talking to him.

"He has his moments," he replied earning a huff from Toothless and a small laugh from the mystery woman.

Hiccup realised then that he hadn't moved from where he dropped from Toothless' back even as his friend had ruched forward to the girl. He watched as Toothless dropped onto his belly so that he could lay his head in her lap and she stroked her hand over his dragons head and neck. Taking a breath he moved forwards until he to could kneel down. He kept to Toothless' side, his front leg still between himself and the girl.

"I'm Hiccup and this lump is Toothless," he said eventually watching as her fingers played over the spines just behind Toothless' head.

Her eyes snapped up to Hiccup's face and he swallowed thickly, her eyes were even more impressive close up.

"My name is Nyx," she replied softly and Toothless lifted his head long enough to give her a happy warble and a lick to the cheek.

She laughed again and leant forward so that she could press her face against his head a content and happy smile playing across her face. Hiccup was truly at a loss, he didn't know where she had come from but she was like a miracle. This beautiful woman had appeared in the middle of the night on a wave of power and she seemed to have a way with dragons like nothing he had ever seen.

"What are you doing out here?" Hiccup asked and she opened her eyes to look at him, but didn't lift her face from Toothless.

"This is my home," she said simply her lyrical voice as soft as a caress against his senses.

Toothless gave another warble and an almost purr that Hiccup had only heard him make a few times in their time together.

She lifted her head from Toothless then her eyes puzzled as she took in Hiccup's expression. Nyx was so very happy to meet Toothless and his rider Hiccup, it felt wonderful to have a night fury against her once more. The warmth of his body settled into her skin and seemed to ease an ache she hadn't even realised was there. But as she watched the dragon and his rider interact she realised one crucial thing.

"You can't understand him can you?" She was amazed by this fact even as Hiccup's frown deepened.

How had he become a rider if he couldn't understand dragons. Sitting back slightly she gripped Toothless' face in her hands and looked deep into the emerald orbs of his eyes. Even though no words passed her lips she asked if Toothless would like that connection with his rider and was rewarded with a large dragon grin. She smiled at him and pressed another kiss to his nose.

Hiccup watched the exchange completely puzzled by what was going on. Of course he couldn't understand Toothless, yes he had learned to read his dragon in the years they had flown together, but no he didn't know what his friend said. But watching her it seemed as if she did and that was another enigma that had Hiccup itching to ask Nyx a million questions.

As if she heard the echo of his thoughts she looked up at him, "I know you must have lots of questions Hiccup but there is only so much I can explain right now," she paused and Hiccup saw what he could only describe as weariness pass over her features, "I haven't been awake long and I find myself more drained and tired than I had expected.'

She moved then faster than Hiccup could follow and suddenly she was knelt in front of him as he pressed himself against Toothless' side. She moved up then until she was mere millimetres away from Hiccup and he could feel heat radiating from her, very much life heat seemed to constantly radiate from Toothless. She reached out and all he could was hold his breath as she placed her hands on his cheeks. She locked her eyes with his and Hiccup couldn't move as she slowly closed the gap between them. It took him a moment to realise what she was doing and by the time he did he knew he couldn't pull away. He simply stayed completely still as she leant in and pressed her lips to his.

Heat bloomed from the kiss spreading through his head and then down through his body. I was like nothing he had ever felt in his life. Before he knew what he was doing his arms had come up of their own accord to wrap around him pulling her slight form against his own.

Nyx had only meant to kiss him so that she could pass across the magic that would allow him to talk with his friend. A small gift to these two that gave her so much hope for the time she was now in. As soon as their lips meet though she had felt something stirring in the young man she hadn't felt in so long she was sure that she was wrong. It was as his arms came up to pull her in against him that she knew she wasn't imagining it, he was truly what she had been looking for in more years than she cared to think about. Heat spread through her body then as she moved her hands from his cheeks to circle around his neck and sink into his hair. Under his insistent pressure her lips gave way and she sighed happily giving him the perfect opening to slide his tongue against her. She melted into the kiss as Hiccup deepened it and she could taste his power across her tongue. It was hidden deep, so deep that it would take lots of coaxing to bring out, but she was sure she could do it. She was also sure that he would have no idea what was going on.

When they finally broke the kiss and she moved back slightly so she could see his face she smiled softly at the look of wonder that had painted over his features. Hiccup had never experienced a kiss like it before. He wasn't naive by any means, being the son of the chief and the one to bring peace to dragons and Viking after thousands of years of war meant that many a girl had thrown themselves at him, but this had been nothing like any of them. It felt as if someone had lit a torch inside of him and the heat was just spreading and spreading along every nerve ending in his body. She tasted of wild nights flying in the sky and the deepest darkest crystal clear waters. She was everything he thought of when he was flying high above the clouds with Toothless.

Nyx smiled at the wonder of Hiccup's face even as she felt her body beginning to shut down. She knew she had risked much coming up as soon as she had woken, but the call had been to strong for her to ignore and now she was glad beyond belief that she had listened and followed her instincts otherwise she might have missed Hiccup all together. But that didn't change the fact that she was beginning to fade fast.

"Nyx?" Hiccup's voice was soft and full of concern and she tried to shake her head and pull her thoughts back into focus, but she seemed to have expanded the last of her energy as she tried to give Hiccup a dragon gift.

Hiccup watched as her amazing eyes seemed to cloud over and with a small start she pitched forward thankfully straight into his arms. He caught her against him as she collapsed her body feeling so light in his arms that he worried she must be sick. Next to him Toothless had turned to look at the scene and he gave a worried warble but Hiccup barely heard him, his whole concentration on the girl in his arms. He looked up around them his eyes scanning everything he could see but he had no idea where she had come from. Looking back down at her face he knew he couldn't just leave her hear, it wouldn't be safe.

Taking a breath he made up his mind and pulled her more securely into his arms. She really seemed to weigh nothing as he moved her and he found it easy enough to climb to his feet. Carefully he positioned her so that her head was resting against his collar bone, her arm draped over his shoulder so that he could wrap his own arm around her waist, the other supporting her under her legs. He hoisted her against his body and turned to his friend.

"She's coming home with us bud," he said as he carefully climbed onto Toothless' back and arranged the girl against him so that they would both be safe riding on Toothless.

Once Toothless was sure that his friend and the goddess were both secure on his back he ran to the edge of the cliff and dove over the side taking to the air just as easily as he did when it was just Hiccup he carried. He couldn't believe the precious gift that he now carried wrapped in his friend arms, couldn't believe that she had given a gift so selflessly to his friend. Even as they rode the night in silence Toothless could feel a new awareness blossoming to life in his mind and knew it wouldn't be long before he'd finally be able to talk to his friend, a thing he had wished for from the moment he had taken Hiccup as his. Soon there would be no more misunderstandings between them, soon Hiccup would hear Toothless and he'd be able to tell him the wonder that they had found.

It took the better part of the night for Toothless to reach the village and their hut on the outskirts. The sky was just starting to turn pink with the first rays of the morning when Toothless landed outside of Hiccup's door. Hiccup slid from his friends back and walked into his home, thankful that he had made his home so far away from any other. Even at this early hour there would be some in the village up and he didn't want to have to explain what was going on, especially since he didn't exactly know himself. Carrying her passed the front communal room he took her straight to the back of his home and to his bedroom. It was only a small hut that he had built, he didn't need much since it was just himself, so there was only one place that he could lay her down.

He knew that Toothless was just behind him and was glad that he didn't have to ask his friend to light the fire pit he simply shot a small ball of plasma into it and Hiccup knew the room would be warm soon. Carefully he laid Nyx in the middle of his bed of furs and watched as she sunk into them a sigh leaving her lips as she snuggled into the softness. She looked so small in all of that fur and he suddenly found himself unsure of what to do next. Before he had a chance to think about it though he felt toothless but his head against the back of his legs pushing him forwards. He turned to question his friend but before anything could pass his lips Toothless pushed against him again pushing him towards the bed.

It didn't take a genius to know what Toothless was getting at, and as he nudged him Hiccup realised he really didn't have it in him to fight his friend. Instead he stripped off the leather jacket, dropping it to the floor without a care, and crawled across the furs until he was practically against Nyx. He looked down at her face, even more beautiful this close, and wondered what he was going to do when she woke up. He hoped she would realise that he had done what he could to keep her safe and that he had no ill intentions by bringing her to his home. Before he realised what he was doing he had reached out to run a finger across her face soaking in the softness of her cheekbone. She stirred a little in her sleep and pressed against his hand a small smile tugging at her lips. Before he could think to hard about his actions he gathered her against him slipping down into the furs himself and pulled her until her cheek was resting against his chest. She sighed again but her eyes didn't open even as he hand reached out across Hiccup until her small hand was pressed tightly against his heart.

All at once the night seemed to catch up to Hiccup and a wave of tiredness rippled across his body. Before he succumbed to sleep though he pulled one of the ticker furs up and over the both of them making sure that Nyx was fully covered and safe against him.

Toothless watched as his friend finally succumbed to sleep and knew that what the goddess had given him would have been draining. He also knew that there was more to come for his friend and that the next few days were going to be interesting indeed. So for now he moved forward so that he could wrap his body around the two sleeping forms, his wing going out to drape across them. He knew that his goddess would like the heat he could supply and no one would be able to get passed him and try and harm either of them while they slept. He hunkered down resting his head against his forepaws and set in to watch over the two as they slept.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiccup knew he was dreaming but he also knew he wasn't. Images flashed in his head of dragons and people alike. He could tell there was a war happening, could feel the pain and the blood but he couldn't break from it no matter how hard he tried. But in the middle of all of these evil images came one bright spark. Out of the darkness Nyx came her soft skin glowing and her smile bright as she looked at him. She came to him all shimmer and smiles and reached out, her fingers touching his face softly. He smiled back at her genuinely happy to see her. Somewhere inside of himself he knew he should be wary of what was happening, but it was like he was split in two and the doubting part had been buried underneath everything.

"I told you I'd find you," he whispered, the words leaving his mouth but he had no idea why he had said them.

"I know I shouldn't have doubted you, but it has been so long," her voice was laced with tears and it tore at him.

Reaching out he wrapped his arms around her pulling her against him. She melted against his body resting her head against his chest and he pressed his face against her hair breathing deeply taking in her amazing scent. She felt so insubstantial in his arms, but so real all at the same time.

"I'm coming for you my love, I promise we'll be together again," he whispered against her hair and she tightened her grip on him.

Deep in his mind Hiccup really had no idea what the hell was going on but he could feel Nyx shaking as she cried and felt as he pulled her closer to him kissing the top of her head.

"I'm sorry its been so long, but you'll have me soon enough."

The world around Hiccup began to grow fuzzy then and he could tell that the dream, or what ever it was, was coming to an end.

Hiccup started to surface from some of the strangest dreams he had had in a long time, and as he did their contents started to slip away from him. I was like grasping at sand, it just slid right through his fingers. So he didn't fight it, instead he concentrated on the fact that he was hotter than was normal. He knew he should be feeling uncomfortable with how warm his skin felt, but he wasn't. In fact he was more comfortable than he had ever been. For a while he simply laid against the furs that he knew were his own bed, and soaked in the warmth.

As the rest of his awareness surfaced, as the rest of his body came into focus, he could feel a weight pressed against his chest and along his body. Slowly he cracked his eyes open, taking in the light that was filtering through the window. It was definitely around the middle of the afternoon but the way the light stretched across his floor, but he didn't really register this fact as he finally looked down at the weight pressing along his body. There she was, so meeting her hadn't been a dream.

Nyx was still asleep her head resting against his chest but more than that she had practically wrapped herself around him. Her leg was thrown over both of his, her foot then wrapped underneath his leg locking her to him. Her hand and arm was buried underneath his shirt, her hand pressed directly against his heart. Reaching up he clasped his hand around hers unsure why she had wrapped herself so thoroughly around him.

Letting his head drop back onto the fur he starred up at the ceiling for a moment, and it was only then that he realised the next strange thing. Normally Toothless would be wrapped in the rafters above his head, but he wasn't there. Once more lifting his head he suddenly realised why he was so warm. Draped over their bodies was Toothless' wing, his body pressed around Nyx almost cuddling against her. He reached out and ran his hand over his friends wing, but his dragon didn't stir.

Closing his eyes again, he drifted happily in the warmth, his arm coming up to curl around Nyx. In the back of his mind he could feel a buzzing, it wasn't a headache forming, it was more like an awareness coming into being. It felt almost like an itch that he couldn't scratch but not in a bad way. He found himself reaching out for that awareness, unable to stop himself. It took a moment but he finally bridged the gap and his mind was flooded. He closed his eyes tight against the images that assaulted him. As quickly as it came they were gone, his eyes flew open and he sucked in a breath.

When he could focus again he realised that Nyx was awake and hovering over him. Her bright eyes were the first thing that he focused on and then her face came into view. He then felt her hand pressed against his face.

"You are alright Hiccup, let the connection flow and it wont hurt. Its all natural, something that you should have had from the beginning."

Her voice was so sure that he had no choice but to listen. He relaxed and stopped fighting whatever it was that was happening.

"What's going on?" He asked softly his eyes dipping to her lips as thoughts about how soft they were circled in his mind.

 _Really Hiccup is it really the time to be thinking about the Goddess' lips._

Hiccup shot forward at the sound in his head, unsure of the voice and where it had come from.

"Easy Hiccup, let it flow," her voice was soft and soothing, "what do you hear?"

He turned his head to look at her again, but this time when he did he saw that she wasn't alone. Toothless was awake and sat up behind her his bright eyes locked onto Hiccup staring at him.

"I thought I heard something," he paused as he looked at Toothless then his eyes returned to Nyx, "well I thought I heard something in my mind."

She broke out into a huge grin at his words, her eyes flicking to Toothless who seemed to nod.

 _Testing testing, can you hear me?_

Hiccup's eyes snapped up to Toothless and he just knew that he was the one who was talking.

"How is this possible?" He breathed out his throat feeling tight.

Nyx's smile softened and she lent in to press a kiss to Hiccup's cheek. When she pulled back slightly Hiccup's cheek was buzzing slightly. It felt like when he and Toothless had flown through an electrical storm.

"A small gift," she whispered as she moved back to lean against Toothless.

Hiccup had a million questions and they all began to buzz around his head at once but before he could say anything he felt a tug in his mind and he looked up at Toothless.

 _I'll explain everything later, don't bombard her to much she's still weak._

Hiccup knew Toothless was right, one glance at Nyx and he could see the drawn look on her face and the slight hollow under her eyes. Swallowing his questions he nodded to his dragon who turned his attention to the girl who was now leaning her head against his shoulder. Looking at her he felt a small stab in the vicinity of his heart and the unbelievable urge to look after her swept through his body.

"Can I get you anything?" He said as he reached out to lay a hand on her arm.

Her eyes turned to him again and for a moment she was still, but he could see the thoughts tumbling in her mind. He wondered what about him could have her thinking so hard but he didn't press her.

"Food would be good," she said eventually and it was his turn to smile at her.

"That I can do." He replied as he climbed to his feet.

Nyx sat back and watched as Hiccup climbed from his bed and bent to retrieve the jacket he had dropped onto the floor the night before. He slipped his arms into the sleeves and was just buttoning it as he turned. She could see that he wanted to say something but he was doing his best to bite his tongue and she found it sweet. He was dying to ask her questions she knew it, but he obviously wanted to look after her as well.

"I'll be back in a moment," he whispered and before she could say or do anything he bent down and pressed a kiss to her hair.

He was gone before she could say anything but he left her smiling as he disappeared.

 _Are you alright Goddess?_ Toothless' question floated in her mind and she turned to look at him smiling softly.

 _Please call me Nyx,_ she replied watching the wonder in the dragons eyes, _how about you tell me about your rider._

Toothless nodded and launched into how it was that he had met Hiccup and everything that had happened afterwards.

Hiccup rubbed a hand over his face once he was stood outside his home the door closed securely behind him. Everything that had happened in the last didn't seem real, and now it seemed that he could talk to his friend. It seemed completely insane, but he just couldn't find it in him to panic over it. After everything that he had done since finding Toothless he knew that miracles and magic existed so who was he to question what was happening now.

Squaring his shoulders he headed towards the village proper and the meeting hall that always had a supply of food at the ready. People called to him as he walked and he waved to a few and nodded to others but he didn't stop. He needed to make it in and out as fast as possible and stopping for chit chat really wasn't on his agenda right now. He'd nearly made it to the hall when he felt someone grab his shoulder pulling him up short. When he turned it was to find Gobber had hold of his arm and he swallowed down the pleasantry he had been about to use to get away. He knew better than to try and slip his old mentors reigns.

"When did you get back lad?" He asked as he clapped him on the shoulder.

Gobber fell into step next to Hiccup and they carried on walking to the hall.

"Late last night," he replied simply and Gobber nodded not saying anything else.

It was quiet for a moment, both seemingly lost in their own thoughts but Gobber was watching the boy intently. In the years since Hiccup had found Toothless he had changed considerably. He was no longer the weedy boy, the runt of the litter so to speak. He still wasn't the typical Viking by any mean, he still had his mother slight build, but he had also bulked out. Gobber knew for a fact that under the leather flight suit he wore nearly constantly that he was hard muscle honed in his fire pits. He knew for a fact the lad was stronger than most of the lads his age, even if they seemingly had more on his size. His mind was also so quick and he wasn't afraid to use it, more and more he was speaking up and his confidence in himself was growing. But with the good aspects had come the bad. He'd all but pulled away from his friends in the last few months choosing more and more to take flights by himself. Gobber had hoped that his connection with Astrid would have anchored him, but even that had died away nearly completely. In fact Gobber was pretty sure that Astrid had abandoned all hope of Hiccup coming around and was now talking about joining the shield maidens.

Looking at the lad now though, there was something different once again. Even with his added strength and finding his place in the clan, the years he had spent being ridiculed still weighed heavily on his shoulder. He had still walked slightly stopped over as if waiting for someone to say something to him and he's find himself cast back down again. Right now though his head was held high and his shoulders were back as if the weight had been physically lifted from his body. Gobber wasn't sure what he had been up to in the week since he had seen him last but it apparently had done the boy good.

When they entered the hall Gobber let him go and watched as he headed straight over to the big pots strung above the fire pits. Gobber walked over to the table the Hiccup's father was sat at the man deep in conversation and obviously hadn't noticed his son coming in.

Stoick looked up as his friend dropped onto the pew next to him but Gobber didn't say anything he simply nodded his head and Stoick turned to see that his son was back. He was about to rise until he saw that he had two bowls in his hands and was ladling some of the stew into the second bowl as he balanced them carefully. Stoick frowned as he watched him grab a chunk of bread, and instead of taking a seat or taking the second bowl to someone else he slipped back out of the main doors.

"What is that boy up to now?" Stoick called turning to look back at Gobber who simply shrugged.

"When do I ever know what he's up to," he said simply as he reached for a tankard and proceeded to swallow half its contents in one gulp.

Hiccup was glad that no one else bothered to try and stop him as he made his way back to his hut, careful not to spill any of the bowls contents. He was glad that no one said anything because he didn't know how he was going to explain both bowls. He had toyed with just getting one, but then he didn't know how hungry she would be and anything she didn't want he would have.

When he entered his home it was to find that she had moved from the bedroom to the front room and was sat in front of the fireplace that Toothless had obviously lit for her. When he came in she didn't turn though and he stopped dead as he realised that she didn't just have her hands warming in front of the fire, she had them in it. He cried out as he realised what she was doing and she turned to look at him but didn't move her hands.

"Don't worry Hiccup I am perfectly fine," she said as she pulled her hands back lifting them to him as if to say see not a scratch.

Not really sure that he believed her he walked forwards, kneeling down in front of her, and placed the bowls on the floor to the side. Before he could thing better of it he reached out and grabbed her hands pulling them in front of him so that he could inspect them properly. Nyx let him look her over her heart warming at his concern for her. She couldn't help it as her heart swelled even more when he ran his hands over her own and then her arms inspecting so closely making sure every inch of her hand been unharmed. She didn't have the heart to explain that her skin was like a dragons completely impervious to flame. Instead she let him flip her hands over again and again as he reassured himself she was fine.

Never had Hiccup seen anything like it, her skin should be blackened and blistered but instead it was as luxurious as every. He couldn't help it when he ran his hands across her arms worried that he would find something but there was absolutely nothing what so ever. He looked up at her and realised that she was smiling softly as she watched him. With a sheepish smile he let go of her arms and reached for a bowl and the bread and handed them to her. Nyx accepted them happily and watched as he climbed to his feet again and circled around the room. She took a bite of the stew and couldn't help the hum of happiness that slipped from her lips, she had always loved stew and this was perfect. Breaking off a chunk of bread she dipped it into the gravy and popped the bread into her mouth savouring the taste.

Hiccup turned to find that as she ate she was watching him, her eyes never leaving his face. He didn't know what to say to her so instead he simply excused himself and escaped to his bedroom. Closing the door behind him he turned to find that Toothless was watching him from the rafters, his usual perching place.

 _Are you alright?_ Toothless' voice filed his mind and he looked up at him.

"Not really," he replied simply and watched as his friend climbed down coming to stop at his feet.

 _Is it the Goddess? Is she alright?_ Hiccup didn't fail to see how alert his friend was suddenly and he swallowed thickly.

"She's fine," he thought for a moment realising something he hadn't picked up before, "Goddess, you called her that before."

Toothless seemed to grin, _yes but she said I could call her by her name,_ he puffed up his chest with that pronouncement and Hiccup could tell he was very proud.

"Well that's good, but well what do you mean when you call her Goddess?"

Toothless looked at his rider for a moment, deciding if it really was his place to tell this story, but then he felt her warmth seep into his mind and knew that she was telling him that it was alright after all.

 _Well that is what she is, she is our Goddess, the first of her kind._ He paused thinking about how to tell Hiccup what he needed to know, _all creatures on this plain have a creation story, you yourself have your own Gods and Goddesses and she is the Goddess of all dragons. We only have one._

Hiccup frowned but didn't interrupt as Toothless moved towards the fire pit stopping in front of it and stretching out his wings. Hiccup had purposely built his home to accommodate Toothless and so his friend had plenty of room to stretch his wings in front of the fire.

 _It is said that she was born of the night, the first dragon to take breath and she breathed life into all of us along with her mate._

Hiccup frowned not sure why he was getting a lesson on dragon creationism considering the woman in the other room was most definitely human. He was about to say something when Toothless turned his gaze on him and he swallowed his questions.

 _She was a fair Goddess and she loved her children, but then man came and stole her from us. Her mate searched the world over for her laying the world to ash in his wake but when he finally found her the humans had bound her in a form that meant they could never be together again as mates should be,_ he paused then in his story and Hiccup had a feeling he knew exactly where this story was going.

 _When finally he found his love she had been bound into human form, unable to change back into her beautiful black body. He pinned for her, calling for her, and even though she could still talk to him she would never be able to return his call._

At Toothless' words Hiccup felt a stab to his heart as if someone had torn a chunk of his chest out and he couldn't help but reach up and rub over his chest. He had no idea why Toothless' story would move him so much but along with the pain he felt a flash of anger so deep that it heated his bones. For some reason hearing this long ago Goddess' plight made him want to draw blood.

 _The humans knew that he would come for his mate, they all knew the love the two had shared and the fact that they had born the dragon race from their love. But the humans didn't understand that the dragons wanted nothing to do with them, they didn't understand that even though they were fearsome they didn't want war. So the humans trapped her and knew her king would come and when they did they bound him too,_ Toothless paused for a moment and Hiccup could feel the pain in his next words echoing through his body, _but unlike with her they decided not to change him. Instead they bound him and killed him, in front of her._

Toothless words dropped into Hiccup's mind and it was like an explosion, he felt such sorrow and pain that he wanted to scream, but he couldn't. How could his ancestors have done that to such innocents. How could they have murdered a creature that had never meant them any harm?

 _Their children came then, to late to save their father but not to late for their mother. They freed her and sort revenge on the humans, but right as they would have moved against those that had hurt them so deeply she stopped them. She called for them to leave and even though she was broken she would have no more bloodshed that day. She took the body of her love and left. She gave the power over to the dragons to allow them to survive without her and she took her mates body and disappeared into the mountains. Every now and then she would return to help her children, but we haven't seen her in some time._

Swallowing thickly Hiccup pushed his hands into his hair and turned to look at the closed door in the direction of the woman who was eating stew in front of his fire as they spoke.

"And you're sure its her?" He asked even though he knew it was stupid.

Toothless gave him a look that showed how stupid the question was and simply pushed passed him to head towards the waiting Goddess. Hiccup really wasn't sure what he was supposed to do with this information, so he stood starring into nothing for a moment before heading back to the front room to try and decide what exactly this all meant for him.

When Toothless entered the room Nyx smiled softly at him letting him know that he had done the right thing. She knew that it would be better for Hiccup to hear her origins from his friend, that anything she said would seem to fantastical to him. She wondered what he would think of her now and it was quiet interesting that his mind was closed to her, very few beings in the whole of creation were completely cut off from her. She found that she wanted him to want to get to know her and that in and of itself was very interesting.

She had dreamt of her love the night before, even as she was wrapped protectively in Hiccup's arms. He had been stood in darkness but he had called her to him and she had gone willingly crying the moment she had felt his arms come up around her. She had wanted to stay there with him forever, but he had said he had found her and that he would come for her soon, so she had given the dream up. She didn't know what it had meant but she hoped that he was right, that he was coming for her and coming soon.

When Hiccup finally came in she smiled softly at him and held up her hand, an invitation for him to join her. For a heartbeat he simply looked at her but then he took her hand and she released the breath she had been holding. Hiccup slipped onto the floor in front of her and she was happy beyond belief when he kept hold of her hand squeezing it slightly as if to let her know that it was alright. For a while they simply sat together, looking at the fire, and then looking at each other, but neither said anything for a time. Nyx could feel the unspoken questions pressing at her skin and knew that Hiccup would crack soon. He was in fact the first to say anything.

"Is what he told me true?" It was such a simple question but laden with so much so she simply nodded, "I thought so," he said and turned to look away from her.

She worried then that he would pull from her and it was like a slash at her heart, more and more she was beginning to realise the wonder that was Hiccup. A Viking raised in a community that wanted nothing but war with Dragons and yet he was the one to bring it to an end, he was the one to see what could be and push others down the right path. Listening to the way Toothless had talked of his friend made her feel hope she hadn't felt in longer than she could remember.

Now when he turned to look at her she could see the curiosity in his eyes and she hoped she hadn't lost him.

Taking a breath she decided it was time she said something on what she was, "I know the stories the dragons tell, and well they are mostly right. My mate and I were the very first dragons the creator made, and we gave rise to many different species of dragon but others have come since we walked the earth together."

Hiccup could tell that she was trying to downplay her role but he could also feel in his bones that if she hadn't come then no dragon would have been born.

"We lived in peace for so long, but the humans feared what our kind could do. They feared that we would turn our power against them and so they struck first. I had been flying alone, unaware of the danger that was so close, and they simply shot me out of the sky. I woke to pain like nothing I had felt before and when I opened my eyes I was as you see me now."

Taking another breath she reached up sweeping her hair from her shoulder and pushed the flimsy dress aside so that he could see the scales that ran across her shoulders. He gasped but he didn't pull away in horror as she had expected him to. Instead he reached out and ran his fingers along them sending a shiver across her body that had her closing her eyes and her breath catching in her chest. When she opened her eyes again it was to find that he had moved closer, his eyes all for the scales that were still under his fingers.

"Beautiful," he whispered and she was sure that she'd heard wrong until his eyes lifted to her face, "you're beautiful," he repeated and she felt heat rush across her face.

Hiccup wasn't sure why he had needed her to know that he found her beautiful, but he had seen the worry in her eyes at her confession and he just had to let her know. His fingers were still against her skin, and he could feel heat radiating up his arm from her. For some reason he couldn't pull away, in fact he wanted to bury his face against her neck and feel the heat of her scales against his skin. Reaching out he ran his other hand along her cheek and she nuzzled into it her eyes closing again as a sigh left her lips. Before he could think better of it he moved and pressed his lips against hers.

Once again it was like lightening had hit his body and he was moving before he knew what was happening. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against his body, deepening the kiss as he did. She tasted so wonderful he knew he would never be able to get enough of her. When he pulled back from the kiss her eyes were hooded and her lips plumped by their kiss.

"Hiccup, I..." whatever she was going to say was interrupted by a knock at his door.

The both of them sprang apart, Nyx looking worriedly around. She trusted Hiccup but she wasn't at her full strength yet and she didn't trust the other Vikings. Toothless seemed to think faster than the humans and he moved, nudging Nyx until she got the idea and followed him into the back room.

 _Keep her back there until I come for you,_ Hiccup sent to Toothless and then realised it was the first time he had said anything mind to mind with his friend.

Before he could think about it to hard though the knock came again she he climbed to his feet to answer it. Stopping for a moment before he did he made sure to straighten himself up and take a breath to try and stem the adrenaline that was pumping through his body. Taking a breath he opened the door and found himself face to face with his father.

Stoick had decided it was time to have a talk with his son, he had been on his own agenda for to long now. So with that in mind he made his way to his son's home a speech forming in his mind about responsibilities, but when Hiccup opened the door all of those thoughts died in his mind. Taking one look at his son he thought he must have interrupted something.

"What is it dad?" Hiccup's voice seemed a little breathless and his eyes kept darting to the side as if he was looking for something.

Stoick couldn't help the smile that pulled at his lips as he took in his son, there was only one thing that could make a young man that nervous and it was definitely a lot sweeter than a father.

Clearing his throat he tried to look around Hiccup to see if he could see anything but the boy kept moving to block the doorway, "I just wanted to check in with you since you didn't say anything when you came to the hall."

The two bowls made more sense now, but Stoick would have never guessed that his son had it in him. He wondered who the girl could be since he'd never seen Hiccup look at anyone before. He itched to say something but knew that it would only make his son nervous so instead he quickly found something to cover his tracks.

"I'm fine dad," Hiccup replied simply suddenly itching to shut the door in his father's face.

He had always been a good son, well you know except for the whole dragon rebellion, but other than that he was always respectful of his father. So it pretty much went against everything in him to try and rush his father, but he could feel Nyx tugging at him. He needed to go back to her, needed to see where this fire she had lit inside him would lead.

"Well that's good," Stoick fidgeted then not sure what to say, "we have a council meeting tonight. Er well will you be able to come."

Once again Hiccup made as if to look over his shoulder but he pulled himself up short before he did, "I'll see what I can do," he said and Stoick nodded.

Unsure what else he could possibly say Stoick turned on his heel and left. Hiccup watched him for a moment more making sure he headed towards the village before he shut the door and bolted it. He didn't want anymore interruptions, he had a Goddess to chase down.


	3. Chapter 3

Nyx listened to the exchange at the front door, listening to the way that Hiccup talked to his father and knew instantly that he loved this man, which put Stoick in good standing with her. Toothless padded around the room as they waited and she watched him moving, his scales catching the firelight and throwing it back at her. Before she realised what she was doing she reached out and placed her hands against his scales, instantly a flare of magic rippled through the room and she sighed as Toothless turned to her his wings flaring out. It had been so long since she had been so close to another dragon that she couldn't help her own bodies reaction to him. Heat spread through her and she felt her magic begin to rise, it didn't help that Toothless was a Night Fury, the first of the dragons. The dragon that she had once herself been.

She felt the dress melt from her body, and she let it, she wasn't used to being clothed it wasn't her natural state. Toothless turned as Nyx's power washed over him to find her stood before him completely naked. He wasn't used to seeing humans without the silly furs and layers they wore, but he did know that she was beautiful and like no other human. He could see the scales across her hips and as she turned slightly so that she could move closer, he could also see them down her spine. Her scales shone purple in the light and it hit him then why her scales seemed so familiar. Female night furies had a slight purple glow to their scales, in fact they all had purple eyes as well like she did.

Nyx laughed as she caught the echo of his thought, "didn't you know, you are descended from the Gods," she said as she knelt to press a kiss to his snout.

Toothless had heard rumours, knew that in the beginning the humans had thought his brethren directly tied to the first and so had hunted them down to near extinction. But then all breeds of dragon boasted that they were direct descendants of the Goddess, never had he thought that he actually was. Looking at her now though he knew it was true and he felt a sense of pride in his chest, but there was more than that in his mind though. A thought floated forward that he tried to chase but it didn't make much sense. It was a remembered comment from one of Hiccup's friends, a joke about the fact that he had found a dragon with the exact same shade of eyes as himself. He wanted to say something to her about it but just then the door to the room opened and Hiccup came in skidding to a halt at the sight in front of him.

Hiccup had felt the power coming from his room just as he shut the door, knowing it was coming from Nyx but unsure what had caused it he worried that she could be under some kind of attack so he ran headlong into the room only to pull up short at the sight in front of him. Nyx had her back to him as she pressed her hands against Toothless' side, but that wasn't what drew him up short. She was completely and utterly naked, but not just that he could see her scales shimmering along her spine. She turned slightly to look at him over her shoulder and he felt his heart squeeze, she was just simply exquisite. Hiccup knew he should feel awkward at what he was seeing, but the fact that she simply stood there looking at wiped all of that from his mind. It hit him then, she was a dragon she wasn't used to clothing or anything like the such.

Toothless moved then drawing Hiccup's attention for a moment as he slipped passed him towards the door.

Be respectful, he whispered before pushing bodily passed him causing Hiccup to stumble forwards slightly.

Nyx could feel Hiccup's unease and it was only as she thought about it that she realised she was stood naked in the middle of his bedroom.

"I'm sorry Hiccup, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable," she tried her hardest to gather her magic around her and put the dress back in place but Hiccup reached out pausing her.

"No its not that, you just took me by surprise," he said as he moved forward to press a hand against her cheek.

She couldn't help the smile that tugged at her lips, she could tell that he was uncomfortable but that he was also trying for her. Reaching up she pressed her palm against the back of his hand pressing his fingertips deeper into her skin as she stepped forward until there was barely an inch between them.

Hiccup looked down at her, noting that she was a good foot shorter than he was, and watched the light reflect off her scales. The purple glow was mesmerising and before he knew what he was doing his other hand came up to stroke along her skin where it met her scales.

"These are amazing," he breathed out and watched as she shivered under his touch.

Nyx bit the inside of her cheek trying hard not to push things with Hiccup, as he touched her though it was so familiar that it made her heart ache. As she watched him, his eyes glued to her skin, it dawned on her what had pulled her from her sleep.

Hiccup wasn't just a spectacular Viking, and no matter what he said he was definitely that, no there was more to this human than even he realised. Closing her eyes she pushed passed the sensations he was eliciting from her body and looked at Hiccup not with her senses but with her magic. He seemed to glow behind her eyelids, a being of power trapped inside him and a heart that beat with a dragon pulse. Sucking in her breath as the realisation rippled through her body her eyes snapped open to look at him.

Hiccup's attention had returned to her face and he was frowning as if trying to puzzle something out. She realised then that he had felt her, felt her magic touch his skin, and if he had been a true human he wouldn't have been able to sense anything unless she wanted him to.

Unable to fight the call any longer she moved towards him, and he moved with her his hand circling around her waist to come to rest on her back. His hand was cool against her heated skin, heat that felt just like the heat from a dragon. Every time Hiccup was hit with a reminder that the woman in front of him wasn't human he knew he should be running but it just seemed to pull him to her more.

One of her hands pressed against his chest over his heart as the other moved up to twist into his hair.

"You are amazing Hiccup, a wonder I never thought I'd find again," her whispered words tickled over his skin making him shiver.

"I don't know what you mean," he whispered in return as his head dipped down so that he could press his forehead to hers.

Her smile was soft and sweet and a little said as she turned her eyes up to him.

"I know you don't," she moved then so that she could trail kisses across his jaw, "but you will soon."

Her kisses trailed to the corner of his mouth where she waited and he realised she was waiting for him. Waiting for him to say this is what he wanted. Taking a shallow breath he turned his head slightly, turning into her lips and pressed a kiss against them.

Instantly her lips wielded to his and a low moan rumbled up her throat parting her lips slightly. Hiccup took the invitation with no hesitation deepening the kiss as his tongue slid against hers. She met him move for move and as they kissed her body slid against his moulding to him. His arm wrapped tighter around her, she was so small that his hand could reach the flare of her opposite hip.

His other hand slid along her shoulder, along the scales that he had only skimmed before and he felt a flare of magic from them. But he didn't pause instead his hand moved so that it wrapped in her hair and he tugged her tighter against him angling her head as he wanted it so that he could deepen the kiss more. A nose filtered into the air and it took Hiccup a moment to realise that it was a growl coming from him. With a shocked intake of breath he broke the kiss and gazed down at her kiss swollen lips.

Something about Nyx made him feel wild, and yet at the same time so very protective of her.

"I'm not some fragile human Hiccup, I can match you in wildness," as if to punctuate her comments she went up on tip toe so she could graze her teeth along his neck.

His heart rate spiked and he could feel his body responding to her, his whole being become as tight as a bow. This time when the growl started in his chest he let it spill from his lips and her eyes snapped to his the pupils dilating so that they seemed almost totally black.

"I'm yours Hiccup, take what you want," she whispered and the last restraint snapped in his body.

He pulled her roughly against him, his hands in her hair as he claimed her lips and pushed against her walking her backwards. When the back of her calves hit his bed she stopped and broke the kiss her breath a little ragged. Pulling away from him slightly she dropped onto the bed of furs slid into the middle, her eyes locked onto Hiccup.

Hiccup knew he should be nervous, he had never gone this far with any other girl, but looking at her against his bed seemed to steal his nerves. Quickly he shrugged out of his leather jerkin, and worked at the laces on his pants. It took only moments and he was stood at the end of the bed, completely naked. For a moment it was like they were trapped in time as they both gazed at each other.

You can still leave, the voice whispered against his mind like a soft caress that sent a shiver of lust through his body.

Hearing her was all he needed, she was still giving him an out, even as she laid completely bare before him. She was still thinking of him, even as he could practically smell the lust in the air. His mind easily made up he crawled across the fur towards her and her open arms as she held them up to him.

He settled against her body, the heat of her soaking into his own skin and burning him in a way that set his blood pounding. She cradled him against her body and he laid his cheek against her heart listening to the steady but fast beat of it. Her legs came up around him their smooth softness whispering against his body.

Lifting his head his eyes collided with hers and she smiled softly. He didn't know why being in her arms felt so right but he also knew he couldn't give her up. Moving up on his arms he hovered over her, his lower body pressed against hers ready to surge forward.

She braced one of her hands against his chest, and ran the other over the back of his neck tickling the hair there. As he watched her he suddenly remember the love she had shared with her mate, and he faltered. How could he possibly compete with creatures that had literally been made for each other. Yes it had been thousands of years since they had been together and he wondered if in that time she had found other lovers, but he just really wasn't sure he could be everything she needed.

Sensing his thoughts easily she pressed a kiss to his lips, a tender kiss that she hoped showed him everything he needed to know.

"No one but you," she whispered against his lips and he wondered what question that had filtered through his mind she was answering.

He pushed the thoughts down as he felt the heat between them spike and he could no longer fight his own body's needs. Leaning down to press a kiss to her lips he lets his needs take him over and with one simple glide he seats himself inside her. Both gasp at the feel of each other and still for a moment, until Nyx wiggles her hips impatiently and he can do nothing but move with in her.

Moving up onto his knees he lifts her hips to meet his own as she arches her back marvelling in the feeling of him within her. With no barriers between them any more she knows now that she had found what she had been searching for since the last night she had held her mate to her heart as he died. She knew he wasn't totally aware yet, but she knew Hiccup was her beloved, the one and only creature in all of creation that she could share herself with.

He was all around her, the smell of him thick in her nose, the heat of him pressed tightly against her and his power beginning to bubble up. She could feel her own power searching in her body, searching for his answering echo and as he moved his eyes began to glow, a glow she had last seen set into the face of the most beautiful dragon she had ever laid eyes on.

A gasp of lust and love slipped from her lips and he turned those eyes up to her and she knew that even if Hiccup wasn't completely aware yet of his own past, in this moment he was the beast she had loved all these years.

"Cethin," she whispered and the name rocked through Hiccup like a bolt of lightening.

His mind flashed with heat and as he pushed into her, his rhythm becoming faster and faster he could see things behind his eyes he had never seen before. Landscapes filled with nothing but dragons, seascapes he had never seen before, creatures he knew didn't exist any more. At the end of it all he saw a dragon, her black scales shinning purple in the sun and felt a beat of love take over his heart. Before he could be swallowed into the images through Nyx moved beneath him illisiting a moan from his throat and he was torn back to the present.

"Be with me," she whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck so that she could pull him down towards her.

"Always," was his reply, because really what else could he say but the truth.

There was no more words between them then, just the age old dance of lovers. Hiccup easily noted the hitch in Nyx's breathing and knew that she was close to coming apart in his arms. He moved them then, pulling her up from the bed so that she could wrap her legs around his hip and he could hold her tight against his body and bury his face against her neck. She smelled better than anything he had ever smelled before, so addicting he knew he would never get enough of her. Instead he let her scent wrap around his mind pulling his own pleasure onto a sharp peek. When she called out his name, her muscles clamping hard around him and pulling him deeper into her body, he didn't fight his instincts, instead he gave over to the lust riding his body and with a yell of his won he sank his teeth into her neck. With a shudder he spilled into her even as her blood flowed over his lips. He knew deep in his mind that he should be disgusted by what was happening, he wasn't some barbarian after all, but the taste of her was like the elixir of life and he could fight his need for her. Licking over the wound he had made he lifted his head and watched as the skin easily knitted back together.

Panting slightly he moved so that he could pull gently from her body, and laid her against the furs before pulling one over her skin. Pulling her against him she settled her head against his shoulder her breathing still a little fast and her skin still tingling from their coupling. She knew that his magic had stirred, knew that his memories had begun to awaken, but she didn't say anything. Instead she pressed her hand against his chest, the steady beat of his heart pushing against her fingertips.

"Together," he finally whispered.

"Always," she replied as she felt sleep tug her under.

* * *

Toothless felt the wave of power that the two released and shivered. He wasn't the only dragon who had felt it and he could see eyes in the woods around Hiccups home watching them. He growled low in his throat warning them away. Now wasn't the time for the two to be interrupted by dragons they didn't know. He felt his own protective streak spark in his heart. He's looked after his human for years without realising who he was and how important he was.

Turning he jumped up onto the roof, to the hidden door that Hiccup had put there for him and he pressed inside, climbing along the rafters. He moved until he was in the room where the goddess and her new mate slept. Hiccup was curled around her protectively, his arms wrapped tightly around her and her head buried against his shoulder. He'd wrapped her in fur but Toothless knew that wouldn't be enough to protect her, so jumping down he circled to couple until he was at Nyx's side and laid down there stretching his wing out across the both of them. He settled in next to them and laid his head on his paws, but didn't sleep. He knew it was his duty to watch over the both of them.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun was low in the sky when Hiccup stirred, he was warm and comfortable and didn't want to move but his eyes opened of their own accord. He looked around the room from his position, taking in the dying light and wasn't surprised to see Toothless tucked against Nyx's side, his wing spread out over the both of them.

As he stretched he could feel that his body felt different, but he couldn't place exactly what it was that was so different. Looking down at the top of her head he bent so that he could brush a kiss over Nyx's hair and he breathed her in at the same time. She smelt so wonderful and he knew that her scent was all over him. He laid for a while with her tucked against him, the light around them turning purple as the last of it died. It was only as he moved deeper into the furs that he realised what had pulled him from his sleep.

The meeting his father had wanted him to attend would be starting soon, he also knew if he didn't go of his own accord his father would come looking for him and the last thing he wanted was anyone around Nyx right then. In fact he felt a shiver of anger race through his body at the thought of anyone being near her. Turning slightly he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and stroked his fingers across her cheeks. Her eyes popped open at his touch, the bright purple of them shinning in the last of the light.

Her eyes flashed for a moment but then she was looking at him and her whole face softened and he couldn't help the smile that spread across his lips. He stroked his hand over her cheek again taking in the feel of her.

"I'm sorry to disturb you," he whispered not wanting the sound of his own voice to shatter the bubble they'd surrounded themselves in, "but I have to go into the village for a little while."

Her eyes flashed again then, and she frowned at him, but he eased forwards to press a kiss to her lips.

"I won't be gone long, and I need you to stay here. Toothless will keep you safe and I know for a fact that you are still weak. I can feel how weak you are," he said and she noted that he didn't find it strange that he could feel her power level.

She didn't say anything about it though as she watched him climb from the bed. Her eyes skimmed across his skin and she realised that the magic they had raised was already working on his body. His muscles had already bulked up a little and his skin was clearer than when he went to sleep. She knew that eventually he would look nearly completely different, that the magic would make him into the warrior he was. Not wanting him to freak out as he had to head out she used a touch of magic on his clothes making sure that they would fit him.

She watched as he pulled his tunic over his head and secured his pants before pulling on his fur lined boots. He paused then and she realised he was thinking about pulling on another layer since it was cold out and a normal Viking would need the extra protection. But she could feel the heat in his skin now, matching her own, and with a gentle touch of her mind she nudged him away from that idea knowing how uncomfortable he would be with that.

As he readied himself to leave he turned to look at her and smiled crossing back to the bed and crawling across it so that he could drop a kiss against her lips. Not letting him away with just that she reached for him wrapping her fingers into his hair and pulled him against her more tightly so that she could kiss him deeply. When he pulled away he was panting slightly.

"If I don't go now, I know I won't be able to," he said his voice a little hoarse as he pressed his forehead against hers.

She laughed lightly, the sound tickling along his skin and gave his shoulder a slight push, "go then, the sooner you're gone the sooner you can be back in bed with me."

She shifted then and his eyes dropped to where the fur barely cover her bare breasts. He wanted nothing more than to tunnel under the fur and take his fill of her but he knew better. Instead he pulled himself from the bed and crossed the room. With one last glance at her he left the room and then quickly slipped out of the house before he could change his mind.

He could smell the snow thick in the air and knew that there was a strong possibility that when he left the hall there could be fresh snow on the ground. Moving through the quiet village he took in the sight of the torches lit against the darkness. There was a time that the torches were never lit, since they gave a signal to attacking dragons, but now the peace meant that they could be safe. The only dragons he ever saw now were owned by the villagers themselves. As he thought about the dragons he felt something brush against his mind and he turned in time to see a terrible terror slip out of the darkness coming to a halt a few feet from him. The creature looked at him its eyes widening slightly and he smiled unsure if his new powers of communication went beyond Toothless. But then he remembered Nyx's whispered words in his mind.

 _Hello little one_ , he said simply reaching out for his mind.

It skittered backwards a little shocked at the unfamiliar voice in its mind, but then it was moving forward sniffing at him. He had a flash of an idea then and he smiled at the thought. He pictured what he wanted, pictured this little one bringing food to his door, and he sent the picture to its mind. The little dragon barked in excitement as his mind filled with the need Hiccup pressed into him. All of the dragons in the village knew Hiccup, knew that he was the hero that had set them free but there was more to him now. He smelled like a fellow dragon now and even the little fellow could feel the power he now held in his body. With another happy bark the dragon slipped back into the darkness and Hiccup couldn't help laughing. He wasn't completely sure that the message had been passed properly but he put it out of his mind as he climbed the hill to the hall.

The fires were burning bright in the fire pits and he was glad he had thought best against wearing another layer when the heat wave hit his body. He could feel the answering heat inside his own body coming alive but he pushed it down knowing he couldn't handle it without Nyx's help at the moment. He felt a shiver ripple through his body at the thought of her but he pushed that down too.

Moving through the hall he answered greetings as people called to him, but he didn't pause, instead he moved to the back of the hall where the room to the right was already filled with people waiting for the meeting to begin. The council room was one that only councillors would ever see and those that were being groomed for a role on the council. Hiccup wasn't the only of the next generation that had been called to the hall, more than one of their elders had brought their heirs with them to teach them what they needed to do to help their village. Hiccup had a sudden stab of guilt as he realised the extent that he had been neglecting his own role in the village.

Casting his eyes around the room he noted that his father wasn't there, so he crossed to the table where tankards had been left and helped himself to one downing the contents in two gulps. When he put it down and reached for his second he felt a tingle between his shoulder blades and turned to find Gobber looking at him. He smiled stiffly at his old mentor before he lifted his drink to his lips willing himself to simply sip it instead of draining it like he wanted to.

Not only was he more thirsty than he had ever felt, he could feel a whole in his gut and knew that he could devour a whole sheep by himself. Resolving to make sure he went hunting soon to fill the house with food thinking on how hungry Nyx must be he moved towards Gobber knowing he couldn't stand silently in a corner.

"All good Hiccup," Gobber said as he took a swig of his own drink.

Gobber had never seen Hiccup with a tankard of mead in his hand before, let alone draining one and moving onto a second. The boy had always preferred water even when he was teased by the fellow youngsters his age. But as Gobber took in the sight of him he realised something had changed. He couldn't quiet put his finger on it but he looked different, and seemed to carry himself differently. He realised quickly that the boy wasn't bent over on himself as he usually was, and if he thought about it he really wasn't a boy anymore. The Hiccup stood in front of him was a man, and he carried himself like any other male Viking.

"Not bad Gobber," he replied simply unsure what he was supposed to say.

He couldn't imagine having to explain the woman who was more than likely asleep again in his bed, or the time they had spent tangled together. He knew what the people of the village still thought of him, he might be the dragon hero but when it came to women he was still a bumbling idiot.

Before he could say anything else Snotlout arrived and after his eyes swept the room he instantly locked onto Hiccup and headed his way.

"Incoming," Gobber simply said over his drink as Hiccup took in the sight of his cousin coming his way.

Things had been better between the two of them since the wars with the dragons had ended. Snotlout had even become almost a friend, but that friendship had been strained in the last few weeks. Villages never had just one heir, especially Viking villages just in case something happened to one. Since Stoick didn't have another son, Snotlout being the eldest male cousin was next in line after Hiccup. In the beginning there hadn't been a problem with this. Hiccup had even enjoyed having someone else with him in the stupid lessons his father made him take from the other elders. But lately he had been neglectful of his duties and more had been falling on Snotlout, now there was a tension building since Snotlout was letting that little bit of power go to his head. There were rumblings around the village that he had been making noises about the fact that he should be the sole heir for the village.

"Good evening Hiccup," Snotlout's voice was icy as he regarded his cousin but Hiccup didn't rise to the bait.

In fact as Hiccup looked at him he realised he was above this. Everything that was happening right now with Nyx was the important thing that was happening in his life right now. He could feel new things stirring in his body he hadn't felt before and he knew it was bigger than the pettiness between Snotlout and himself, it was bigger than the village as well but he didn't let his mind dwell on that for the moment.

Gobber watched as the two stared each other down, he could almost feel the anger radiating off Snotlout but for once Hiccup wasn't rising to it. In fact Hiccup was regarding him with serene eyes, a slight smile tugging at the corner of his mouth and Gobber could see that it was annoying Snotlout. More over Gobber realised that since Hiccup had stopped slouching he was actually just as tall as Snotlout, but his new found ease and confidence actually made him seem taller than Snotlout. Gobber knew for a fact that the other man would feel this as well especially since Snotlout was eyeing him with anger.

Before anything happened though Stoick arrived calling the meeting to order and everyone took their seats. Hiccup took his seat directly at the table to his father's left while Gobber took his seat to the rights of him. Snotlout didn't have a seat at the table so he stood at his father's shoulder as the other ones learning did as well. Hiccup was the only youth that had a true chair on the council since he was the heir and thus was the only one of them that could speak freely without being invited in. Gobber knew this was another thing that rubbed Snotlout the wrong way, but it was simply tradition.

The council meeting went as they usually did, outside matters were discussed first. The last boats that would go to the other islands before winter set it. They supplies they would bring back, and any guests they were expecting to be there over the winter. Then things turned to the village itself, the food stores they already had, plans for if the winter snows became bad again. They also discussed the use of the dragons, something that had only been on the agenda for the last few years, and Hiccup weighed in on that. Stoick listened to his son as he spoke, no sign of the faltering boy he had seen at other council meetings. Hiccups voice was smooth but carried and he didn't falter on anything he said.

Casting his eyes around the room Stoick noted the way his fellow councilmen were nodded to what Hiccup suggested, their eyes clear and shrewd as they took in their heir finally taking some initiative. Stoick was proud of his son and wondered what could have brought on such a change.

The meeting wound down easily enough, there wasn't a lot for them to discuss anymore since the raids had stopped. That was why council meetings had been changed from a weekly affair to a monthly one. Things ran smoothly in their village now, and they were all glad of it.

As things began to break up Snotlout shot from his father's side and headed for the tankards but no one paid him any mind as the elders gathered around to chit chat. Hiccup always found this hilarious, they were worse than the women's circle for gossip. He decided to give a token show and stay for a little while but he knew he couldn't stay away from Nyx for to long. His skin was already itching with the need to get back to her.

Things wouldn't move so smoothly though. As they all milled around they didn't realise that Snotlout was slowly getting drunker and drunker in the corner and his anger was smouldering under the surface. Gobber was watching the young man who hadn't taken his eyes of Hiccup and he knew things weren't far from boiling over.

It was as Hiccup made to move, the men around him protesting about him leaving so soon when things snapped. Snotlout's tankard was thrown to the ground forgotten as he stalked forwards and before Gobber could step between the two of them Snotlout had shoved Hiccup.

What surprised everyone though was the fact that Hiccup didn't move, normally he would have been sent flying backwards by Snotlout's power, but he barely rocked. The whole room fell silent as they turned to look at what was going on. The Vikings wouldn't step in, they were warriors after all, they would let the two of them work it out unless it seemed things could become life threatening.

"Whatever your problem is I don't have time for this," Hiccup said, making to turn on his heal and head away but Snotlout wasn't having that.

"Of course you don't, you never have time for what your supposed to be doing," Snotlout grabbed Hiccup's shirt haling him forward.

Hiccup looked down at Snotlout's hands wrapped in his shirt and felt an anger ripple through him he had never felt before. Breathing deeply he tried to ignore the anger and heat in his blood but Snotlout tipped him over the edge before he could do anything about it. Before Hiccup could react Snotlout threw a punch and it collided with Hiccup's cheekbone snapping his head to the side. There was grumbles around the room but no one stepped forwards and Stoick watched with a trained eye as Hiccup turned back to Snotlout. Bringing his hands up he grabbed Snotlout's hand that was still twisted in his vest and squeezed eliciting a yell from the other man. Snotlout let go, since he was given no choice and before he could say anything Hiccup struck. He barely moved as he let his punch fly connecting square with Snotlout's nose.

Snotlout went flying backwards hitting the floor in a heap clean across the room. Stoick thought it would end there but Hiccup was across the room before anyone could say anything, knelt over Snotlout his hand twisted in the other man's shirt as he lifted him his fist pulled back ready to land another blow.

"Hiccup!" Stoick yelled pulling his son up short.

Hiccup turned his eyes to his father and Stoick had to fight not to step away from his son. He could have sworn that he saw flames in the young man's eyes as he looked to him, but with a blink it was gone. Slowly Hiccup climbed to his feet letting Snotlout fall to the floor with a thump. The other man was out cold and probably would be for some time.

Hiccup's eyes scanned around the gathered faces and he realised that more than one of them looked almost scared of him. He nearly laughed at this, who would have thought that little old Hiccup could ever elicit a reaction like that from the elders. Really not wanting to have to explain himself he stood and swiftly left the room.

He could hear the room burst into chatter as he shut the door but he didn't pause. Moving through the hall he didn't bother to return anyone's greeting or stop as people called out to him. He could feel the bruise beginning to bloom on his cheek, but it didn't hurt half as much as he thought it should.

Once through the great halls doors he didn't pause, even as the snow he had felt in the air before began to fall around him. All he wanted was to get back to Nyx, to bury himself in her and forget there was anything other than the two of them.

* * *

Nyx thought about going back to sleep when Hiccup left, she knew that if she asked Toothless would cuddle down with her, but not having Hiccup with her set her skin on edge. Instead she climbed from the nest they had made together and moved softly around Hiccup's room. She could feel Toothless behind her watching her every move but he didn't say anything. Nyx liked looking at Hiccup's things, liked learning about the man that he was now.

It wasn't long after Hiccup had left that Nyx sensed other dragons around the house. Toothless picked up on her sudden unease and was up and out of the room like a flash. Nyx left it to him as she settled herself back onto the bed, suddenly tired again. She wasn't sure how long it would be before she was back to her full strength, it took different amount of times each time she had awakened, plus the power she had been putting into Hiccup would slow the process down.

Thinking of Hiccup again sent a shiver of pleasure through her body and she hoped that he wouldn't he long before he returned to her. She was pulled from her thoughts of Hiccup though as Toothless returned, a bag held carefully in his jaws.

What do you have there? Nyx whispered across his mind as she held her hands out so he could drop the bag in her lap.

Carefully she lifted the top of the bag to find it stuffed with all kinds of food. There was dried and salted meat and an assortment of fruit hidden in its depths. She laughed lightly as she delved her hands into the bag and pulled out a piece of meat and some of the berries. She was about to thank Toothless when she saw a pair of little eyes behind his tail.

Hello there, she called out and with a little bark the dragon flew forwards dodging Toothless' restraining tail and made it to her skidding to a halt at the edge of the bed.

She couldn't help laughing lightly at the little fellow, this was a bread of dragon that had arisen after her mate had died, but she felt no less tied to it than others. Reaching out she ran her hand over the little head and felt as it purred a little in response.

"Did you bring me the bag?" She asked not bothering to touch its mind knowing it would understand her.

He bobbed his head a little and she felt a flash in her mind. She saw Hiccup turning and smiling at the little dragon and she knew that he'd asked the little one to bring her food. She was unsure where he could have found the bag but she was so thankful for it. She was starving and knew that the food would only take the edge off of her craving.

As she munched on the food the little on brought, her hand skimming over his scales as he had climbed into her lap, she thought over everything that had happened with Hiccup. She had been born mated to her mate, from the moment she had drawn her first breath she had felt him in her body. The same couldn't be said for Hiccup though and she knew that her magic was seeking out to his trying to pull the both of them into the mating dance.

She had seen other dragons go through the process before, and knew it could take varying amounts of time for things to settle. She was sure because of the power they were bringing to the table that it wouldn't be an easy mating dance on either of them and she knew Hiccup wouldn't be the same on the other side of it, but she knew he wouldn't care once he realised what was happening.

Already her body ached with the loss of him but she didn't dwell on it knowing it wouldn't help her in any way. Instead she settled down into the furs to wait for him to return to her. She knew he wouldn't be long, if she was suffering and she was thousands of years old how would he be handling it. She felt silly now that she had let him leave without talking to him about what he could expect, but truthfully she hadn't expecting things to jump forwards so fast between them. Now she knew she had been an idiot.

Unable to sit still anymore she climbed from the bed and moved to the window, looking out at the rising moon. Suddenly needing to be outside she didn't bother moving through the room to the front room and the door. Instead she simply pressed her hands against the glass concentrating on what the ground outside would feel like against her bare feet and when she blinked she found herself outside. She heard a bang behind her and knew that Toothless would be hot on her heels soon enough so she stepped forwards into the clearing at the side of the house letting the moonlight bathe her.

As she had materialised she thought better of wandering the woods naked with all the Vikings around so she wrapped the gauzy material around her body so that it floated around her in a dress that she was sure Hiccup would find acceptable. She didn't move to far away knowing she would give poor Toothless a heart attack if she did, instead she simply turned her face up to the night sky and let the moonlight filter over her as it peeked between the quickly thickening snow clouds.

Soon the moon was hidden behind the clouds but she didn't move back inside, instead she held her arms out as the first flurries of snow began to fall. She'd always loved snow and the way it could turn even the most horrible places pristine and pure. She remembered watching the snow fall over the land where her love's blood had been spilt. How at first the snow had turned pink from it, but soon even that had been buried under all the white unable to fight back the might of nature. As a creature of pure nature herself she had took comfort in watching that.

Nyx could feel Toothless at her back, he was crouched down like a coil ready to spring forwards if she needed him but at the moment he was giving her her space. She was thankful for that, knowing that soon the word would spread in the dragon community about who walked amongst them again and she knew there wouldn't be peace after that. Especially one word spread about Hiccup and who he truly was. She knew after that got out they would have dragons coming from far and wide and she was happy about that, but she just wanted a little while to reconnect with her mate. She had been to long without him, and the whole he had left in her heart was still as raw as the first day she had lost him.

As she soaked in the cool air she felt a bolt of power slice across her skin and turned in time to see Hiccup emerge from the trees. She couldn't help the smile that pulled across her lips, but when she got a good look at him her smile froze. Even from this distance she could see that he was a creature of pure anger right then and she wondered what had set him off. he had always been fiery, but then he was a dragon male after all, but she hadn't thought that Hiccup had this kind of anger in him. It was then that she realised by breaking his powers and memories free she would also release all of this about him as well. Squaring her shoulders and preparing to battle him if that was what he needed in that moment, she moved towards him.

Hiccups eyes snapped up at the sound of Nyx moving in the darkness. He hadn't expected to find her outside of the house so it caught him off guard for a moment. It wasn't enough to chase back the anger that was rippling through him though, in fact the thought of her being out without him, exposed as she was, made him even angrier.

"What are you doing out here?" He snapped and he wanted so badly to calm down for her but he just couldn't seem to dig himself out.

"Greeting the night," she said simply, not letting his anger faze her.

She moved forwards to meet him, but didn't close the last distance between them knowing that he had to come to her. He paced in front of her, and she knew he was trying to gather his thoughts so she didn't say anything, simply standing and waiting for him.

Hiccup had never felt anything like the anger that rippled through him at that moment, he'd been pushed around all his life and never once had he felt something like this before. He could literally feel the heat of his anger pressing against his skin.

As he paced the snow around them began to build and Nyx watched as flakes of snow landed against his bare skin only to disappear in a puff of steam and it was only then that she realised he was burning up from the inside out. She knew this was a side effect of the mating dance and knew that no matter how much she wanted to give him peace and space she would have to turn his attention elsewhere. And what better thing to turn his anger to then lust.

Letting her dress melt away she was satisfied when his eyes snapped to her body, his pupils dilating as they collided with her bare skin. She watched as he breathed in deeply and she realised he was taking in her scent. She wondered if he realised he was being very dragon in this moment, even his prowling back and forth was a male dragon move. But she didn't say anything, instead she let her own lust rise to the surface. She'd had long enough to master her own body and could tamp things down as needed, similarly she could let them rise to the surface as she needed as well. She let her body sing with the need of him and she knew when he realised what he was sensing since he stopped dead in his tracks. She pushed down the smile that wanted to filter across her lips, instead she kept her face blank as he prowled towards her a little this time.

"I would not touch you in anger," his words were so laced with power that she shivered at them, plus she had heard them from him before.

"I told you before that I am yours always, in laughter and life and even in anger," she replied mimicking her last response.

She had last had this conversation with him thousands of years ago when they had both worn different skin, but the sentiment was the same. She was not some brittle human that he could easily break, she was a dragon Goddess and could hold her own even against his anger.

"You should not be out here like this, anyone could see you," he growled out and she knew she was succeeding in turning his anger to lust just from the way his eyes roved over her body.

Holding her arms out to her side so he had a better view she smirked then, "then take me where people won't see."

Once upon a time they would have taken to the skies together, but now that that wasn't possible at the moment he simply stalked forwards so that he could wrap his arms around her body a hall her against him. He buried his head in her neck, against the brand he had placed there before and she felt her pulse rise. She knew that Hiccup had been slightly disturbed by his need to bite her, but it was perfectly normal dragon behaviour. Dragon males always claimed their mates with a bite to the soft and vulnerable skin of their mates neck.

There was movement in the darkness then and Hiccup's attention snapped to the right and she sighed knowing all of her good work was going to be undone at this rate. He growled low in his throat, this one full of anger and warning and she turned her head to see what he had spotted. It was then that Toothless materialised from the darkness and she could see that he was worried for her safety.

Don't worry my child, she hummed into his mind making sure to stroke her power across him reassuringly your friend will be back to his old self soon enough. The mating fire can make idiots of us all.

"Stop talking to him," Hiccup growled out and she realised he'd caught her thoughts as she talked with Toothless.

She hadn't expected him to be so advanced yet and hadn't shielded as well as she should have.

"Go!" She called out pulling Hiccups face towards her hoping to distract him as Toothless slipped back into the woods not moving so far away that he couldn't be there when she needed.

This time when he growled she knew that Hiccup had meant it for just her, and she could hear the lust in it. Giving herself over to him she wrapped her arms around his neck and jumped slightly knowing that he would catch her. She was wright he caught her easily his hands supporting her under her bottom as he pulled her against him. She stretched her neck back, her hair spilling over her shoulder and exposing the lines of her pail skin to him. She wasn't surprised in the least when he bent over her and she felt the scrape of teeth against her skin. What did surprise her though was the feel of his sharpened canines. She to sported a pair of sharper canines when she let herself go and she hadn't realised he had tumbled so far into the mating that he would have his own pair yet.

Everything in her told her that at the end of their mating dance he would be changed physically, more like her than human. He would have the scales to show his dragon side, and he may even have other things that she was still hiding from him.

Right then though all rational thought was blasted from her brain as he sank those beautifully sharp teeth into her neck. She gasped out his name as she pressed into the feel of him sucking at her neck. This wasn't the tentative bite he had given her before, now this was the bite of a full blooded dragon. When he lifted his head from her neck his eyes had bled to complete black and she could see her blood glistening against his lips.

"I need you," she moaned out her body now just as on fire as his was.

He shivered at her words and moved, taking them inside his home. She felt a little sad that he wouldn't take her surrounded by nature yet but she knew he was still more Viking than dragon at the moment. As it was they didn't make it far, they tumbled together in front of his fire pit in the front room. She tore at his top, her nails elongating long enough for her to tare his shirt from his body. Before she could reach his pants thought he had pushed them from his body along with his boots. Gloriously bare in front of her once again he captured her lips in another consuming kiss.

"I'm sorry but I don't feel gentle," he said and she knew he was apologising for how rough he wanted to be with her.

"Who said I want gentle," she replied simply happy with the growl that escaped his lips at her words.

Between one breath and the next Hiccup flipped her so that her hands were pressed into the fur rug next to the fire pit, his body arching over hers. Sweeping her hair to the side he brushed his hand along her spine, watching as the scales there rippled purple in the wake of his touch. She moaned deep in her throat at the feel of his callused fingers running across such a sensitive area and she could smell the reaction she was eliciting from his body.

There was no more words as he slid himself deep into her body, rocking her forward on her knees even as his arm came around her stomach to hold her in place. She dug her fingers into the fur and simply held on as Hiccup set a punishing pace, invading her body fast and hard. She couldn't help crying out as he pushed her closer and closer to the edge, his anger a biting pleasure across her skin every where he touched.

Nyx could feel his power rising, pulled to the surface by a mixture of his anger and the lust he was feeling now and she didn't fight her own power rising. She called to him, pleaded with him using her own power, asking for him to give himself over to her. That was one of the things that was always the hardest during the mating dance. The male had to give himself over to the safe keeping of his mate and it was always so hard for them. But this was not their first mating and the bond was still there between them, weaker than she had ever felt it, but still there none the less. Grasping that bond she tugged on it even as she flooded her mind with every erotic thought he had pulled from her since awakening her. She let his mind flood with everything her body had been feeling, all the need she had felt. More than that though she let him feel how much she had missed him, how she had ached alone through mating seasons year after year unable to let anyone else touch her heated skin. The need for him that had nearly driven her insane.

He screamed out in a mix of anger and pleasure as he thoughts invaded his mind and he pushed into her even harder, his tempo picking up ready to explode in the final crescendo. But he wouldn't let his body tip over the edge until she did, not after everything he had felt coming from her. How she hadn't gone insane in those years without him before she learned to simply sleep.

Reaching across her his hands grasped the sensitive flesh of her breast and she gasped at the feel of him man handling her. She was just as wild as he was, and she needed this just as much. He rolled her flesh between his fingers, the rough pads tweaking her nipple and she nearly came apart at the feel of it. Everything felt so new, and yet so similar it was making her ache. She didn't know if she could get used to him claiming her in this form, but she was willing to try over and over again.

"Hiccup," she began chanting his name and he knew she was close.

Leaning down so that he could bury his face against her shoulder he let his hand slide from her stomach to the patch of curls between her thighs. Nyx gasped out as his fingers delved against her slick flesh and once he found his way it only took two strokes of his long fingers against her to make her tumble over the edge.

She screamed out his name as her flesh roared to life, and she knew her power was pouring over her shields and into him. Her own hand clamped over his against her breast as she felt the answering shiver from him and soon he was spilling hot between her legs an inhuman growl torn from his throat as he tumbled with her.

The power they raised this time was a beacon to all dragons on the island, a call that no one could ignore and so Toothless took up his position at Hiccup's door a sentry to make sure they would be left alone for the moment.


	5. Chapter 5

Nyx sat in the dark watching Hiccup as he finally fell into a fitful sleep. She knew it wouldn't last long for him, the changes in his body were too chaotic, but for the moment he had some peace so she didn't let her own thoughts and worries impede on that. Reaching out she stroked her hand over his hair, across the braids above his ear and then down along his jaw. She could feel the beginnings of stubble there and was curious what he would be like if he left it to grow, would it detract from his beauty or give him a harder edge. She knew that the Hiccup that emerged from this whole process wouldn't be the same boy that had entered, that she had stolen some of his innocence in more than one way, but she also knew it was inevitable. No matter how long she would have staid away from him eventually they would have reached this moment together so there was no point dwelling on what was going to change. The thought that he could have been deep into his life before she found him hurt her heart, she was glad no other woman had claimed him, had helped mould him. She wanted to be the one at his side always, and now that he was hers she wasn't ever planning to let go.

Rolling until she could climb from their nest she padded across the room in search of someone else to talk to. She could easily feel where Toothless was, knew that the dragon had taken up a position to protect his friend from outsiders. She couldn't help but smile at that, it warmed her heart to know that something of the love she had shared with her mate had survived in the hearts of the midnight dragons that were hers. She could see how devoted Toothless was to Hiccup every time he looked at him, and she knew that went both ways. She still marvelled at the fact that even in a society that hated dragons Hiccup had managed to not let that stifle his being, not let them beat the idea of dragons being good out of him, and that he had been strong enough to change his whole clans thinking.

Opening the front door softly her eyes locked onto the black serpent even in the cloud thick night, her eyes just as good if not better than any dragon. No night fury could hide from her no matter how they tried. Moving out into the snow a little she found said night fury his tail curled tight against him, sat on a burned patch of earth that he had obviously warmed. Padding to him on silent feet she dropped to the ground next to him, the snow melting just from the warmth of her skin. Reaching out she pressed a hand against the earth he had already scorched and with a tiny flicker of power she heated it for the both of them until it was like sitting on a hot bed of coals. Toothless sighed happily as he turned his vivid green eyes to hers. It was only as she sat this close to him that she picked out the gold flecks in his iris' a marker that he was a pure blooded descendant. She didn't say anything though, she had already dropped a lot of responsibility at the paws of this young dragon, for he was just about the same age as Hiccup was.

For a while they simply sat in companionable silence, watching the snow fall around them. As each flake softly floated around them none of them actually made it to her skin the heat of her melting them in the air long before they could come close. If she closed down her power they would touch her skin, but she didn't feel like it right then, the after affects of being with Hiccup still singing in her blood. Nyx lost her mind to thoughts of the past, to what the future would hold, and what was going to be coming very soon.

With an almost inaudible slither Toothless slipped his tail around her pushing against her until she was resting her shoulder against the dragon. With a bright smile she pressed herself against him and reached up so that she could place her hand over his heart. The scales on his chest softer than anywhere else on his body, almost like petting fur. She pressed her fingers tightly to them and felt the steady reassuring beat letting it settle into her body and sooth her.

"Do you think he can handle what is about to happen?" She whispered the frigid air around them absorbing her words so only Toothless would be able to hear.

He turned then so that he could look at her better, this woman that was the beginning of it all. She looked exactly as he had always pictured her, her skin like she had swallowed the moon, her hair a river of pure midnight. Her eyes were the violet he remembered from his mother, but so much deeper and so much older. But then at the same time she seemed this young sprite, something that could easily be crushed with the wrong move. She seemed so very strong and ancient but at the same time so very fragile.

Toothless knew that her heart would be safe with Hiccup, he'd watched the boy grow into a man anyone could be proud of. He'd also been worried Hiccup would never be able to find his mate amongst the Vikings of the village. Once he'd thought maybe the golden haired maiden would have done, but even then he could tell his friend's heart didn't belong to her. He knew now why, Hiccup had been waiting for his Goddess and now he just needed a little push to become the warrior God he had the potential to be.

But Toothless knew that that wasn't all Nyx meant, he had smelt it on her practically from the moment they had met her outside the cave system. No dragon would have been able to miss that tell tale sign and it was only the fact that she was so very human in body, even if not in mind, that had kept his own body from reacting.

 _Have faith, he's strong and he will protect you from everything._ He poured every ounce of reassurance he had into his voice and hoped she believed him.

With a sigh she nodded but she didn't look at him instead turned to look out at the snow gathering around Hiccups home.

"I have no doubt in him Toothless, I really don't, it's just that this is a lot for anyone. He still doesn't know all of it," her fingers reached up subconsciously then to rub along the scales at her collar bone.

Toothless watched the gesture unsure what she meant since he himself was still in the dark over things. He knew that being Nyx's mate would change Hiccup but as he watched her alabaster fingers play over the midnight scales he wondered for the first time what the extent of the changes would be to him physically not just mentally and power wise.

Nyx sighed again, the small noise filled with all kinds of unsaid meaning and worries and Toothless' eyes lifted to her face again as she frowned.

"Nothing is set in stone I suppose," her words trailed as she turned to look at him and he found himself face to face with the Goddess in her, her violet eyes bright like stars in the darkness, "nothing ever is my friend. Right now its just a feeling," her hand whispered along his chest again as she settled her fingers over his heart beat.

* * *

Hiccup was dreaming again, this time though he wasn't watching from the outside, he was firmly in the middle of it. This dream, unlike the last, wasn't cast in shadows and darkness though. He was stood near the cove, the water of the little lake lapping at his bare feet as bright sunshine filtered through the trees to cast against his closed eyelids. He knew he was dreaming, could feel it in his skin, but he also knew it was more than that, more than just a simple dream.

Opening his eyes he turned as he realised he wasn't alone, he didn't know why but he just had a moment of knowing and it told him he wasn't alone. Instinctively he cast his eyes around looking for Toothless. Usually when he dreamed of the cove Toothless wasn't far away, sometimes still the angry young dragon he had been when Hiccup had first accidentally trapped him there, but most of the time he was his friend as he knew him now. Listening intently he finally picked up the nose he knew so well, the all to familiar thump of his friend jumping around.

Turning towards the sound he found himself facing the cave he had spent many a night with his friend in, but it wasn't the familiar cave that pulled him up short and drew the breath from his body. In front of the familiar cave was a sight he'd never seen before. Toothless was stretched out completely, his front paws tucked languidly beneath his head, stretched like a cat happily dozing in a shaft of sunlight. Yes this wasn't strange at all as he'd seen him do it hundreds of times, what was strange was that stretched out across his back was a girl of maybe five or six. Her face was turned towards Hiccup though her eyes were closed. She was smiling softly, her face cast in utter peace as she rested though he knew she wasn't asleep. Her hand was moving back and forth over the scales on Toothless' back even as he breathed deeply not dislodging her a millimetre. Her long hair cascaded around her like wild fire, a colour he saw every day when he looked at himself.

He was frozen looking at her, she was just so beautiful, but as his heart beat picked up he seemed to be able to take in more of what he was seeing. Her skin was a beautiful clear alabaster like star light, skin that he had run his fingertips over. He moved a step and it seemed to break the serenity around him, all of a sudden her eyes snapped open and locked onto him, eyes of burning lilac. She smiled, a smile so happy and bright that once again it stole his breath and he had no choice but to press a hand over his heart. She didn't say anything to him, she simply held up her hand and he wanted nothing more than to take it.

Before he could move though there was a shuffling sound and he turned in time to see a head pop up from directly beside Toothless' sleeping maw. Shock rocked through him as he was locked onto a set of green orbs beneath a shock of unruly midnight hair. The boy was the same age as the girl, but his face was more cautious as he looked up at him. Hiccup wanted to say something to him, but he had no idea what.

"Hiccup," his name had him spinning in time to see Nyx walking towards him, her smile serene and so full of love.

He knew she was looking at him, knew that he had brought this happiness to her face and he wanted nothing more than to capture the moment. It was only as she began moving towards him that he saw the swollen state of her stomach, the slight waddle in her walk. She laughed lightly at his shocked expression and held her hand out to him, as her other went protectively to her stomach sliding over it gently. He lifted his hand to her as she approached feeling the love swelling in his chest. This was his mate, and these were his children.

She laughed again as she looked him over and the pureness of it had a laugh pulling up his own throat. He had never felt peacefulness like it in his life, had never felt so much love. He knew his place was there with them, knew he would never belong anywhere else. Just as his fingers were about to reach hers, his fingertips about to brush her outstretched ones the dream seemed to pause and then shatter around him.

His eyes snapped open and he found himself looking up at the rafters he'd built himself. He was disorientated for a moment, unsure what was happening, but the memory of the dream snapped into place like a punch to his gut. Loosing a breath he turned to look at his side, only to find it empty. Worry spiked through his system and he was up and on his feet instantly, his mind searching out for Nyx without realising what he was doing. He locked onto her easily enough and was moving before he realised where he was going.

Opening the front door he found her sat just in front of it, she was settled into a hollowed patch of snow. The banks around her had built up, but it was nowhere near touching her skin itself. Toothless was curled around her so that she was resting back against his stomach, even as his head was in her lap. Looking out at the horizon Hiccup could tell that the sun would be up soon, so he had managed to sleep a good chunk of the night away, though it seemed that Nyx hadn't.

He felt calmer than the night before, and decided better on sharing what he had dreamt about, after all it was just a dream. Instead he wrapped the calmness around himself knowing if he pushed it it was likely to disappear so he didn't push at the edges. Moving into the snow he waded forward until he reached their cleared patch and climbed over Toothless until he could drop next to her.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he reached out to lay his hand against her cheek.

She smiled softly as she nuzzled into the feel of his hand her eyes closing for a moment before she lifted her gaze to collide with his.

"I'm fine, just couldn't sleep is all," she said softly as she carried on nuzzling his hand.

He couldn't help scanning his eyes over her, making sure that every piece of skin he could see was unblemished. He knew he'd been rough with her the night before and he worried that he might have hurt her. She'd wrapped herself in the same dress again, but all of the skin that he could see was clear of any sign he could have hurt her. A knot in his stomach eased as he finished looking over her.

"Do I pass inspection?" She said laughter in her voice.

He grinned at her then, "of course," he said as he leant in to kiss her forehead gently.

Nyx basked in the feel of his lips pressed against her skin. She had fast become addicted to the feel of him, his calloused hands against her smooth skin, the touch of his soft lips. He had sunk deep under her skin and she knew she wouldn't be able to rid herself of this need for him, not that she wanted to. Breathing deeply she took the scent of him into her lungs and locked it there.

"Come back to bed, I can help you sleep," his whispered words made her smile, how could she resist that.

Climbing to her feet she clasped his hand in hers as they turned to head back into the house. Cracking one eye open Toothless watched them disappear and knew it was better to stay out in the snow.

* * *

Hiccup watched as Nyx laughed batting at Toothless as he bounced around her. The beast was like a giant cat as he rolled and played and Hiccup couldn't help the laugh that was pulled from his throat. He knew Nyx was safe here, they were far enough away from the village that no one ventured close to here for any reason. Plus that fact it had become known with the villagers that this was his hide hole. This was his and Toothless' cove and no one came here, not even his father.

As he watched Nyx made a break from the tumbling dragon and dove head first into the water. He held his breath as he waited for her to surface and barely a moment later her head appeared in the centre of the lake. Toothless gave a happy warble at the new game and dove into the water causing Nyx to squeak happily as she dove away from the splashing dragon.

Peace settled over the trio, though Hiccup could feel something building in his gut. Nyx had been with them now for over a week and every moment he watched her he knew he fell deeper in love with her. There was no way he'd be giving up his dragon queen no matter what anyone said in the matter.

Rising to his feet he stripped his tunic off with the thought to join them in their new game, but as the material hit the floor he felt a heat ripple through his body. His muscles seemed to lock as the feeling swept over him leaving him feeling unsure of what was happening to him. When he could move again he lifted his head to find Nyx wading quickly towards him, Toothless still in the middle of the water watching warily.

He opened his mouth as if to say something, but another wave rippled through his body this time so strong it drove him to his knees. Doubling over his hands sank into the soft sand at the waters edge as the heat took over his whole senses. When it finally receded enough that he could breathe and remember his own body he could feel Nyx's cooler hands pressed against his shoulders.

Looking up into her eyes he could see the power flowing behind them and he swallowed thickly.

"Breathe for me Hiccup, this will pass," her voice was soothing but he could feel the heat building once more.

Lightening quick she moved to press her forehead against his and he felt power flowing over the heat. It was still there building in his body but hers was there as well quenching the heat that threatened to consume him. He breathed as deeply as he could trying hard to settle his mind knowing he needed to focus.

He thought of the things she had told him late at night as they laid curled together. He knew this was coming, had known eventually that what they raised together would effect his body. But knowing of something and experiencing it were two completely different things.

Once again he could feel the heat, could feel it searching through his body looking for an outlet and he worried that it would find it by burning straight through his skin. He didn't know if his body was strong enough yet to deal with that was pulsing inside him, he was regretting skipping some of the training sessions the Vikings insisted on for the young.

He caught the flash of Nyx's eyes once again and looked up to find her dress melting away to expose her alabaster skin.

"Use me Hiccup, you won't harm me," he could hear the power echoing in her voice, knew that he was dealing with the Goddess now.

Reaching blindly for her he wrapped his arms around her torso pulling her cooler flesh against his heated skin. He hissed at the contact as sparks of power leapt from his skin to hers. He watched as her pupils expanded, as desire took over her body.

A gust of wind whipped around them and he looked up in time to see Toothless take to the sky. Something told him his friend was taking up guard duty but he couldn't spare enough of his mind to concentrate on.

Instead his mind was filled with the power invading his body, and the woman wrapped in his arms that had leaned forward to press kisses against his neck. He shivered under her touch and once more felt sparks taking over his skin.

She pulled back once more her eyes locking to his, "let go," she whispered simply.

Nyx felt the moment Hiccup gave himself over to the waves of power building inside him. It was like a physical slap to her body as his power invaded her but she didn't pull away instead she revealed in it.

In all her time since she had lost her mate never had she felt this. The feeling of giving and receiving had been lost to her from the moment he had been taken. Having it returned to her now made her want to weep but she pushed that feeling aside and instead wrapped herself in the feeling of him inside her once more. If ever she had needed more proof that Hiccup was her true and only mate here it was.

Before she could gather her thoughts to speak she felt more of his flesh against hers and realised that he had harnessed his power long enough to melt the last of his clothes from his body. She felt his hands go to her thighs as he lifted her and she opened to him wanting no obstacle between them. She felt him slide against her before he buried himself to the hilt inside her and she sighed in satisfaction.

She moved so that she could press her forehead against his shoulder and simply held on knowing exactly what he needed. His hands at her hips would have been bruising to another woman but for her it just drove her pleasure higher. As he rocked deep in her body she felt the vibration of a growl in his chest, the noise so much more than human and it sent shivers down her spine. She had felt the small touches of the dragon in Hiccup before but this time was different, he had given himself over to his instincts now.

Lifting her head from his skin her eyes collided with his and she sucked in a breath at what she saw. The power had reached the amazing green orbs and they were now glowing, she was looking into the power ridden eyes of her mate that she hadn't seen in so long.

"Hello my Queen," he whispered and the timbre of his voice was so deep but it sounded so like the voice she had heard in her mind from the moment she had awoken to awareness.

On a chocked sob she smiled, "hello my King."

With a smile of his own he captured her lips in a consuming kiss and she felt more of his power flow into her. She burned with her need for him and she gave herself over to it.

Later they laid curled together in the mouth of the cave, sheltering from the elements even though their skin didn't feel much other than power at that moment. Hiccup had lit a fire and conjured furs from no where, a show of magic that she wasn't really sure he was conscious of just yet. Nyx moved so that she could lay with her head on his chest her hand pressed against his heartbeat that hummed steadily against her fingertips. She could still feel the spark of power in his skin and knew it was still working on his body, even if Hiccup wasn't aware of it.

He was dozing lightly his arms wrapped around her waist locking her to him. He could feel that he needed the press of her bare skin against his, knew that she was grounding him at the moment. He was trying hard not to feel unsettled but he could still feel the power working under his skin, felt it seeking the secret corners of him and changing things deep inside. He'd managed to vent most of the power between them, but enough of a spark still existed that he knew it was building. He was exhausted though, a bone deep exhaustion that would have normally had him in a deep sleep but that spark was keeping him from surrendering to it.

Nyx could feel the discomfort building in Hiccup's mind but she didn't move instead she kept up the lazy caress of his chest all the while she slowly pressed small sparks of her own power into him. She had an idea of what was happening and knew she could at least help in the process even if she couldn't take the burden from him.

She felt the moment the power coalesced in his body and she lifted herself onto her elbows so she could look down at him. His eyes popped open and once again she was looking into the well of his power. He looked uncertain then and she smoothed her fingertips across his jaw.

"It will all be alright just give yourself over to it," she lent in and pressed a small kiss to his jaw and as she did she felt his nod of ascent.

He closed his eyes as he felt the power flow under the skin of his chest knowing something was about to happen. Nyx moved bedside him until she was straddling his legs her hands pressed lightly to his skin just below his shoulders.

"I think this is going to hurt, but it won't last long," she whispered and without opening his eyes he nodded.

He didn't know what was happening but he trusted her completely in this, knowing she would keep him safe at all times. Giving himself over to whatever was happening he sank further into the furs and gripped her lightly by the hips. As he grabbed her power spiked across his collarbone like fire and his back arched as the power left searing pain in its wake. He'd endured burns from the forge before, the hazards of working with fires and molten metal and he had always been sure that was the worst pain anyone could suffer and survive. Now he wasn't so sure, this pain eclipsed everything he had ever felt before, it was like every small pain had been collected in his life and then pushed into the moment. Outwardly though he did everything he could to hide his discomfort from Nyx, even as his body locked beneath her. He felt her hands passing over the searing skin, cooling the burn as they did even if it didn't leave him completely. Her power flowed to match his and it seemed to catch onto it and speed through whatever process was happening. More patches on his body had begun to burn now, across his hips and down his spine. As they burned his body began to feel light as the power swept over him, almost as if he was separating from his physical form. He gave himself over to the feel of the power in him and felt as it coalesced once more. This time though he couldn't hide the pain that rippled through him and he yelled out the sound bouncing back at him in the cave. He felt Nyx leaning over him, her lips pressing against his closed eyelids.

All at once the pain that consumed him into a burning coal disappeared. He was left shaking in it's wake, his breathing ragged as his skin broke in a cold sweat an after quake of the pain. He couldn't open his eyes as he felt Nyx move and pull the furs up over his body even as she staid astride him. Leaning over she pressed kisses against his skin, her lips leaving a trail of heat that felt good instead of painful. Once he had his breathing under control he managed to crack his eyes open to see the top of Nyx's head as she kissed him. When she looked up at him he was still looking into the eyes of the Goddess but instead of the slight pang of fear and bewilderment he had felt before all he saw was the woman he loved. Something inside of him whispered that he matched her, that he was her other half and thus was the same. With a smile he pulled her up and pressed a kiss to her lips feeling as her body melted against his the tension leaving her body in a breath.

When he pulled back she grinned at him and he returned it, "feeling better my King?"

He smirked then, bucking his hips slightly so she could feel just how better he was feeling and she slapped his shoulder lightly drawing a laugh from his throat. Instead of acting on his bodies needs though he pulled her against him again so that he could kiss her gently. There was so much in his mind that he couldn't process right now, he knew he wasn't the same Hiccup who had woken that morning, but with her pressed against him he didn't care. He knew he was becoming the best mate for his Nyx and that was all he cared about, he also knew that this was who he had always meant to be and that settled any worry in his mind. The power flowing in him was incredible already he had done things that he had never even imagined before, but it was all so natural like breathing.

Pulling back from the kiss Nyx lifted herself and for a moment he lost himself in the sight of all her exposed skin in front of him. His minded filled with a million images and as he watched a pink tinge spread across her cheeks he knew she'd caught the echo of this thoughts and he grinned.

"Focus a moment Mr beast," she whispered and he nodded even as his eyes scanned over her again, with a tsk she ran her fingers along his collar bone drawing his attention back to her again.

Her fingers against his skin felt strange, he seemed more sensitive than he ever had before, her fingers felt like a thousand feathers stroking him. Looking down at her fingers he gasped as he saw what she was playing with, etched across his skin like they had always been there were scaled. With shaking fingers he reached up and trailed his fingers against hers and along his own scales. They felt soft, like when Toothless malted, but they were strong. Shuffling carefully he held Nyx to him as he moved so he could sit up and she moved so that she could kneel between his legs instead of trapping them. His hands smoothed there way over her hips feeling the scales there before he turned his hands on himself and felt the same scales soft and new across his own hipbones. Nyx grinned as she watched the delight born in his eyes spark about as he reached behind him trying to feel his back his searching fingers finally connecting with his spine and the scales that now spread down the length of his back. A bubble of laughter escaped him and she joined him before his hands were in her hair and he swallowed the sound in a kiss.

Before he could deepen then kiss further he felt a light brush against his mind and realised that Toothless was asking for permission to come forward. With a bare flex of his power he let his friend know it was safe and that he'd be happy to see him. A moment later Toothless' face popped around the edge of cave and he warbled softly, falling back on their old ways of communication.

"I'm fine buddy," he held up a hand with a soft smile, "come in."

Toothless happily chirped and moved towards the two lovers as Nyx moved slightly away from Hiccup giving the friends a moment. As she moved she gave Toothless a perfect view of Hiccup's chest and the new scales. Toothless skidded to a halt as his eyes widened taking in what he saw. He never thought he would see his best friend this way; see the scales gracing his skin. They matched Nyx's almost perfectly, though they didn't shimmer purple they had a green hue like Hiccup's eyes.

Hiccup held his hand out again encouraging him to come forward and with a deep swallow Toothless moved forwards to press his snout against the palm of his friend's hand. Instantly power flowed through Toothless, like when he had touched Nyx for the first time, but this time it was tinged with their years of friendship. Dropping onto his belly Toothless cooed happily, realising Hiccup was finally starting to become Nyx's true mate, was finally becoming a God.

* * *

On an island not far from Hiccup's home a boat landed and three men climbed from its depths. The crew had no idea who these men were, only that they had paid them enough gold that they wouldn't have to leave the comfort of their own homes and wives for a long while. Once the men disembarked they quickly cast off and left the three strangers to their business. As they pulled away the noticed a rider coming over the ridge, noting he was also glad in a cloak that hid his face the same as the three men.

The men waited for the ridder and when he reached them he dropped down and walked quietly to them, holding a hand out in greeting. Each in turn gripped the man's arm in a warriors welcome and then they lowered their hoods so they could talk with no obstruction.

"We have been called," the first of the three said and the man nodded.

"She has finally awoken, and she is not alone this time," the three looked to each other as his words sunk in.

The Goddess was back finally, and it was their duty to find her and kill her and whoever was with her would share the same fate. 

* * *

A/N so I realised I must have been writing in my sleep since I found this chapter already mostly written! I hope you enjoyed the update to those that have been asking for one. I have more time on my hands now since I'm not working at the moment so I'm hoping to get more of this story done since I enjoy it so much


	6. Chapter 6

Hiccup knew that his time keeping Nyx to himself would fast be coming to an end. His hut was on the outskirts of the village, no foot traffic coming anywhere close, but eventually people would start searching him out. He was surprised his father hadn't been out to find him yet. Yes he did spend time away from the village, they were used to him flying off somewhere or another, but when he was on the island he was usually around. Now though he was home he very much wasn't around, if he wasn't barricaded in his room with his Mate then they were at the cove. He'd taken to hunting for them for food now, or Toothless would fish for them all. Being part of a village though meant that there were people that would worry for him and soon they would come searching him out, especially considering he was shirking his duties at the moment.

He looked up from the paper he had been sketching on, another likeness of Nyx splayed over the page, and looked at the real thing who was curled reading one of his books. Her fingers ghosted over the pages as she read absorbing his observations about the dragons he had categorised. It seemed strange now thinking of the fact that he had spent so much of his life amongst dragons and hadn't known where his life was leading. It had been hard wrapping his mind around the thought that he had lived before, but since the day at the cove more and more was making sense.

If he concentrated hard enough he could even pull up memories of that life, they were still like looking through a mist but he caught snippets. Most of it centred on Nyx, her beautiful black scales under his paws. The feel of her wings touching his as they flew, the feel of flying through the air on his own power. That one had quickly come back to him, the feel of his own powerful wings beating against the air currents, the way his body had felt so very powerful as he moved. It was strange looking at Toothless and thinking he had once inhabited a very similar form. Nyx had explained that Toothless was basically a smaller version of their original forms, with a few exceptions. Apparently he used to have a silver streak of scales along his back and he tried hard to picture it but it was hard.

Rising to his feet he pushed the sketching supplies back onto his desk and looked out of the window at the sun rising. Time in their hut was strange, sometimes they stayed up all night sleeping the whole day away, other times they kept to a normal schedule and others again they would spend a few hours up a few asleep. They literally did anything their bodies demanded of them. Hiccup had slept for two days straight after returning from the cove, and had woken so ravenous he had a moment's thought of eating Toothless, which his friend found hilarious. As he watched the morning light touch the trees he decided he needed to head into the village before someone came looking for him.

Turning Hiccup found Nyx watching him, probably having already caught his thoughts.

"Would you like some company?" she said softly as she closed the book and he sighed.

He knew she wanted to meet his friends and his father, knew she was dying to know what his life had been like first-hand but he still worried. He knew his village had come so far so quickly, but they were still Vikings and change was not an easy thing. Would they be able to accept a Goddess amongst them so easily, a Goddess who had brought such a change to their chief's son with her, a change to their next leader? He wanted a chance to talk to someone about it first before he brought her anywhere near the village and so he shook his head as she rose to her feet to cross the room to touch his cheek.

"No you stay my love, I won't be long," his voice was ruff as he replied and she smiled softly going up on tip toe to kiss where her fingers had just trailed over.

He caught her against him and teased at her lips until she opened to him and he deepened the caress. She sighed into the kiss and fire lit in his belly fast spreading through his whole system and he knew if he didn't pull away soon he would give over to the need for her that was crawling over his skin. When he pulled back they were both a bit breathless but Nyx was smiling brightly laughter clear in her eyes. He smiled deeply in returned and placed a small kiss to her cheek as he turned out of her grasp and headed for the door.

"Hiccup," her soft call had him stopping and he turned as she started laughing pointing at him.

Looking down he realised what she was laughing at, he was wearing nothing but a pair of lose leathers, his chest and feet completely bare. With a small laugh he let his power wrap around him and soon he was clad in a black riding suit, similar to the one he'd worn before, but more enhanced. It was more armour than anything now and he knew he should dial it back, but he also knew he would have to start introducing his new self to the village. So small doses meant the new suit would be debuted today.

Before he could move again Nyx moved forward and stroked her hand over his hair and he could feel the familiar braids appearing over his ear but she didn't stop there her hand moved to stroke over his shoulder and she felt the pull of her magic as she changed something there. Looking down he found a silver insignia etched into the leather. Two night furies entwined together and he realised it was the symbol of the dragon God and Goddess, their symbol.

"There now you look like the dragon warrior you are," she whispered as she stepped back.

He smiled at her again before pushing out if the door and heading towards the village with long strides trying to keep his breathing steady. He could feel the new magic churning in his gut, his need to be close to Nyx pushing him to the edge, but he also knew he needed to do this. He moved around the edge of the village skirting where he knew the villagers would be gathering for their morning preparations, instead he headed straight for the forge happy to see smoke already rising from its depths. The shutters were still pulled closed which meant Gobber was in there but he wasn't open for business yet. Slipping in the back door he called to his mentor letting the man know he was there. Instead of heading to his part of the workshop as he normally would he instead took a seat on one of the work benches in the front and pushed open one of the shutters enough to let the morning breeze in.

"Well hel lad I was starting to think you'd finally taken off with that dragon of yours never to return," Gobber said as he moved into the room.

The sight of Hiccup brought the other man up short though as he skidded to a halt.

"Hiccup?" Gobber sounded uncertain as he said his name and Hiccup turned to look at him frowning slightly.

Gobber had been worried about Hiccup like everyone else, had resigned to go looking for the boy if he hadn't seen him in the next few days. When he had heard the back door he'd know it was Hiccup before the lad had said anything and his worry had settled, until he had laid eyes on him. It couldn't have been more than a few weeks since he had seen him but the boy had changed as if it had been years.

He seemed taller and more muscular than before, almost unbelievably so. As Hiccup moved to look at him he crossed his arms over his chest and even under the leather Gobber could see the muscles in his arms strain against the material. He had grown muscle in the last few years yes, but nothing like this. He had always been wiry but not anymore. Now he was still tall yes but he seemed to have been sculpted from muscle, his lean frame exuding power. It wasn't helped by the fact that he was wrapped in black leather like a second skin and as Hiccup turned properly the slither of light coming from the window shone against a symbol on his arm that Gobber didn't recognise.

Swallowing thickly Gobber moved into the room, determined not to be put out in his own forge. He stopped in the middle of the room; a little distance between him and the boy turned man and simply starred taking him in. Hiccup seemed to unfold as he moved down off the bench, his movements decidedly different from the last time Gobber had seen him. Yes he'd lost a lot of his clumsiness as he had aged but Hiccup was still the same lad at heart. This man in front of Gobber moved with a grace that he would normally only equate to the deadliest of dragons.

Hiccup let his mentor simply take in the sight of him without saying anything, he knew he had changed and there was nothing to do about it. That was why he had come here first, to test the waters of acceptance. If someone who had been a second father to him couldn't accept the changes then the village certainly wouldn't.

Finally Gobber lifted his eyes to Hiccups face and took in the changes in the lad's eyes. They were the same green he had starred into since he was a tiny baby swaddled in his arms, but there was a depth there now that you could fall into. Even the elders of the village didn't have as much weight in their eyes as Gobber saw now. It seemed impossible that he could have changed so much in such a short time.

"What's happened?" Gobber asked and was happy to hear that his voice didn't waiver even though he felt so shaken.

For a moment Hiccup didn't say anything, he simply stood starring back at Gobber having not decided exactly what to divulge. Could he tell this man about Nyx and think she would be safe, or should he just simply abandon it altogether and find another way completely.

Diving head first he sighed as he scrubbed his hand over his face, "it's going to be a lot Gobber and I'm sorry for that but I need someone on my side."

Hiccup launched into his story, telling Gobber of finding Nyx, or the strange connection between them. He held off on saying that he was the reincarnation of Nyx's lost mate, but he did stress that they would be inseparable no matter what the village said.

"So you're telling me you have a dragon Goddess hold up in your home right now?" Gobber's voice was barely above a whisper and Hiccup couldn't blame the other man.

Simply nodding his reply he watched as Gobber staggered back against the wall and scrubbed his remaining hand across his face. The man looked so lost for a moment that Hiccup was truly worried about what he would say next. He studied his mentors face as all manner of emotions moved over it. Gobber wasn't a hard man by any means; he had always seemed to make it his job to bring a little lightness against the darkness that Stoick brought to his son's life. Right now though he seemed to age under the weight of the information and a hardness set against his features Hiccup thought he would never see.

"Is she dangerous," his whispered words had Hiccup's heart racing and his body heating.

Taking a deep breath to hold together his roiling emotions Hiccup shook his head, "never, she was never and will never be a danger to anyone. All she wants is to be with her dragons and well," he paused as Gobber turned his sceptical eyes to him, "to be with me."

For a moment they looked at each other until Gobber nodded and dropped his head again. Hiccup watched as Gobber moved to the other side of the forge and delved inside a cupboard. Hiccup knew that this held a cask of mead, something he usually partook of after a particularly hard day. Now Hiccup watched as he poured himself a healthy mug and downed it in a few pulls. Once he had downed his second mug he put it down next to the cask and turned back to Hiccup.

Gobber had to admit that the sight of the man in front of him sent a shiver down his spine, a primal feeling born of man hiding in caves and listening to wild things baying for their blood. Never had Hiccup been intimidating, but this man was exactly that. Gobber could see that there was a fierce protectiveness he held for this Goddess, that Hiccup wouldn't see her harmed in any way without one hell of a fight. He had to admit though that he was very interested to meet this woman that had brought this change in Hiccup, not just physically but emotionally.

As Hiccup turned from him slightly his attention moving to the work bench next to him Gobber caught a better sight of the symbol on his arm in silver and realised it was two entwined night furies. He'd never seen it anywhere before but he had a feeling it was the symbol for Hiccup's Goddess. He didn't say anything about it even as his heart worried over the heir to the village wearing a symbol not of his home.

"So what are we going to do about this lad?" he asked finally and Hiccup's eyes turned back to him even as his fingers ran along a hammer that had been left of the bench.

Gobber had always been a little careless with his tools, which had been one of Hiccup's jobs, to pick them up and put them away at the end of the day. Making a mental note to ask the boy about the forge at a less tense moment he moved forwards and took the hammer from under Hiccup's fingertips and put it back in its place one the wall.

"Honestly Gobber I don't really know," Gobber watched as Hiccup's eyes flashed for a moment and sucked in a breath at the power he saw there, "she's everything to me, she'll be mine for the rest of our lives," Hiccup paused at that wondering exactly how long that would actually be.

Shaking his head he moved around Gobber who took a step back from the man as he stalked passed, "I'm not ready to share her yet, I know we are going to scare the village and I still need time to deal with what's between us," he didn't add that he also needed time for his body to settle into this magic, "but I need them to not come and bother us."

Turning back to Gobber who was watching him with a wary eye Hiccup did his best to relax his stance trying hard not to be intimidating, "if you could just field a few questions for a few days, a week tops while I get myself together I'd appreciate it," he shuffled on the spot then and Gobber finally could see the boy he knew and loved.

Before he could think better of it Gobber moved forwards and pulled Hiccup against him in a slight hug patting him lightly on the back before he pulled back. He didn't say anything about the heat he could feel coming off Hiccup even though it was similar to being stood next to the furnace, instead he concentrated on what he had just seen, the old insecurities resurfacing.

"Alright lad, I'll do what I can for ya, but I won't be able to hold them off for long. Especially not ya da, ye'll want to see you soon," Hiccup nodded and he smiled at his friend and thanked him.

Thinking he had pushed it enough with Gobber then he slipped out of the back of the forge and leant against the building for a moment gathering him. He could feel Nyx's power against his skin a silent caress that was calming even as it set his blood on fire. He needed to get back to her now and they needed to discuss what their next moves were going to be.

Deciding that instead of skirting around the edge of the village like he had done before, Hiccup moved to the main route through the buildings and headed back towards his home. There were too many people about so early, but there were enough that he felt their stares following him as he moved. He could hear more than one gasped exclamation as he passed people and before he hit the edge of the village he could feel the gathered eyes on the back of his head. He stood tall though, squaring his shoulders and making sure he poured his power into his movements. They needed to see Hiccup for the warrior he was and hopefully the potential of what he could become.

At the edge of the village he paused and turned to find quiet a crowd watching him. He cast his eyes over the faces there taking in their reactions that spanned from curious to outright fear. He hoped above hell that the curiosity won out but he was also prepared for the fear that was to come. He didn't say anything to them, he simply regarded them for a moment as they regarded him and then he moved off to his home leaving the crowd bursting with questions behind him.

Stoick quickly heard about the commotion in the village and who had caused it. He had to admit that he didn't believe the stories that the people were saying about his son, how could he have changed so much in such a short period. One of the council members had even claimed he was a good foot taller, another saying that they hadn't seen a warrior the likes of him before. There was no way that they could be talking about his son.

Taking it all in his stride he went in search of Gobber, of course finding him working in his forge. Neither man said anything as he entered and watched as Gobber worked a piece of metal that would soon be used to help form a shield. He had always been slightly fascinated by what Gobber could do the fact that the man could create such amazing weapons.

"You hear the stories?" Stoick finally said as Gobber dipped the metal into a water barrel and looked up at him.

"Aye I did," he paused as he turned to face his best friend, "and you should believe them all."

Stoick frowned at that, worry truly blooming in his chest for the first time. Gobber was the straight laced one, not prone to flights of fancy and he had been relying on him to help him wade through what was happening with all of these stories.

"What the hel are you on about?" he grumbled.

Gobber moved away from Stoick slightly knowing his friend was prone to fits of rage when something wasn't going his way, "the lad was here to see me, that's how he ended up walking through the village and causing such a stir."

Stoick didn't say anything but the annoyance was plain on his face, why hadn't Hiccup come to see him. He knew that their relationship had always been on the strained side, but he had hoped that they had been mending most of that in the last few years.

"Stoick you have to believe, at first I really didn't even know if it was truly Hiccup he had changed so much," that brought the man up short and he moved towards his friend that seemed genuinely struggling, "he was taller and I mean enough that you can see it at a glance, but it wasn't his height so much as his body. He was wearing a suit I've never seen him wear before, very much like his other suits but this was jet black and seemed to have some kind of built in armour. But it wasn't the suit so much as the fact of how tight it was and that you could see the muscles underneath straining with every move."

Gobber paused then and when he looked up at Stoick the other man could see the danger in the depths of Gobber's eyes, "honestly if a stranger had walked into our village looking like Hiccup did today I would have called for the alarm bells."

That rocked Stoick to his core. Hiccup had never, and he always thought would never, be that kind of threat. Yes he had been growing into himself in the last few years, no longer an unsteady kid but a young man that was learning his place, but never would he have imagined his own son could garner this kind of reaction.

"It wasn't just his physical changes though Stoick, it was something else. There was a heat about him like standing next to an open fire and his body seemed to radiate a warning that told me never to mess with him, a power I've never seen before."

Stoick shook his head sure that they couldn't be talking about Hiccup now, the boy had never been intimidating even when he had tried. There was no way that in just a few weeks he could change so much, something had to be going on.

"He came and asked that I run interference for him," Stoick moved to grumble at that and Gobber held his hands up trying to placate him, "I didn't want to but what he told me let me know I have to. He found a woman Stoick, in the wilds on one of his dragon hunts."

Stoick went still at Gobber's words really worried now about where this was going to mean, "What do you mean a woman?"

"Well I didn't believe what I was hearing at first but on reflection of the change in Hiccup I think he might not have lost his mind and at least some of it was true. He said he found a woman hidden in a cave system no one could possibly reach without the help of wings," he paused as if searching for words and finally just blurted it out, "she's a dragon Goddess."


	7. chapter 7

A/N this is just a short chapter, but its one I've rewritten and changed slightly because originally it was before the last chapter I posted. I hope it flows ok with the last chapter but if not I'm sorry. I'm terrible for having ideas pop into my head and for jumping ahead to write them and then having to move things about to make them work. Anyhow hope you enjoyed the last update and that you like this one

* * *

Hiccup rolled away from Nyx, leaving her sleeping soundly as he moved, his mind was too chaotic for sleep to be even a distant possibility. So instead he climbed to his feet, patting Toothless' head as he passed. His friend lifted a sleepy lid for a moment tracking Hiccup as he moved across the room and pulled pants on tying them loosely over his hips.

 _Watch over her,_ he said simply and Toothless nodded sleepily before shutting his eye again. Hiccup hadn't even made it out of the room before the dragon's soft snores reached his ears.

Closing the door softly behind him he headed straight for the front door and didn't stop until he was outside in the night air. He knew for a fact that he should be cold stood in the moonlight, the frost and snow on the floor around him crunched under his bare feet, but he felt none of it. He marvelled at that for a moment, before he realised it made complete sense, he was part dragon after all. It was hard to wrap his mind around the fact that he was the reincarnation on Nyx mate, but he couldn't deny it either. The pull he felt for her was a heady thing, add in the fact that the memories he had been pulling forward were clearer and clearer and it made for a miracle.

As he stood in the snow he thought over the exchange from earlier in the day. He wondered what Gobber might have said to his father and what the man would think of what was happening. Soon he knew he would have to go into the village properly and confront it all, that he would have to take Nyx with him, but he was glad at least that he had bought a little more time.

Absently he ran his fingers over his collar bone feeling the scales there that had already hardened from when they had first pushed through his skin. They had itched slightly before they had finally settled and he now had a new understanding for poor toothless and why he was so irritable when he malted. Flexing his shoulders he felt the tug on his back of the new scales there and wondered exactly what they would look like. He marvelled over Nyx's every time he touched her and he loved when she ran her own fingers over his they were so sensitive.

The power in his belly began to churn then and he pressed his hand against it as he closed his eyes. He knew it was still working on his body, still changing things and that was one of the reasons why he had wanted time away from the village so that he could come to terms with what was happening in his own time. The only thing he needed to get through this was Nyx and her understanding. The craving for her in his blood was a constant buzz, and almost maddening. He didn't think he could ever drink his fill of her when every sip made him more and more addicted.

Just then he heard a whisper behind him and knew that she was there, he didn't need to turn to know that she was silently coming towards him her feet making no sound against the frost. When she circled around him her eyes were glowing, the power in her body naked and evident. He knew there were Vikings out there that would try to strike her down on the spot, but he also knew they wouldn't get near her. She was more than capable of looking after herself, but more than that, he would never let anyone touch her. A protective streak shot through his bloodstream like fire and he knew he would kill to protect her. He felt a flash in his mind, and knew for a fact that he had in fact killed to protect her before. Images filled his mind of humans and dragons alike who had tried to go up against him for her and he had taken them all down, but on the heels of that was a feeling of failure, after all she had been captured before. Their greatest enemies had slipped by him, had made him weak and taken her from him in more ways than one.

"Sssh don't think on it," she said as she circled him her hand caressing up his bare arm and along his collar bone touching his scales softly as she came to a stop in front of him.

He smiled at her tenderly and she returned it, "how do you know what I was thinking?" He said simply as he reached out and looped his arm around her waist to pull her forward.

She pressed her hands against his chest as she came against him, her fingers biting into his skin slightly, pulling a rumble from deep in his chest.

"Because I know you, don't think on the past that we cannot change, instead think of the future we can shape."

He let her words sink in as she lifted her head asking for a kiss which he could never deny. His lips collided against hers in a consuming kiss and all thought of loss and worry melted from his mind. In fact nearly every thought melted away from him except for the need of her. The village would still be there in a few days, his father could wait for the moment, and everything would still be waiting for them for now he didn't care.

She moaned into the kiss as his hands skated over her skin, his fingers digging in at her hips as he pulled her tightly against him. He felt a wave of magic, like summer rain against his skin, and he knew she was naked. He loved the feel of her scales there as they bit into his palms and he knew he was addicted to the feel of them against his skin. Swallowing thickly he took a moment to concentrate dipping into the well of power in his stomach and with just a touch of it he dissolved his clothes the same way she had. It was getting easier for him to do things like this even if every time he did it drew a satisfied smile from his lips. He pulled her back against him then, bending her back slightly so that he could kiss along her collar bone and lower. She moaned in his ear again driving him wild and he bit her lightly on the shoulder letting her know exactly what she was doing. Her laughter filled the night air and pulled a smile to his lips.

Hiccup knew that he was addicted to the taste of her, that he would never get enough of her creamy skin under his lips but he didn't care. If she was going to be the death of him he would gladly lay down his life at her feet and leave this world smiling.

"I need you," he whispered against her skin and she nodded her ascent.

His hands went to her hips and he lifted her easily so that she could wrap her legs around his own hips. Her thighs caught purchase right against the scales across his own hips now like there were designed just right to slide against the sensitive flesh of her legs. She felt like nothing in his arms, so light he might as well have been trying to lift a creature made of air. He'd been hard before he had lifted her but now his body ached with the need to be inside her, to feel her heat wrapped around him again.

In a fluid move that he wouldn't have thought he could pull off a few days ago he buried himself to the hilt in her eliciting a deep moan from his own throat and for her to call out his name into the darkness. The heat around her flared and rippled over his skin, a now familiar feeling. Now though his own heat rose to match hers and the air around them crackled with it. Holding her carefully he pulled her up slightly so he could pull out of her and then push back in. He set a hard rhythm as her legs around him clenched and her hands clutched at his shoulders, but neither of them were winded. The strength that coursed through his body now was a thing to marvel at, but right then it didn't even occur to him the difference his mind to centred on the creature in his arms.

Nyx let him bury himself in her body, loving every second of feeling so full once again. It was still a little strange loving her mate in this form, but it was wonderful at the same time. There was still a small voice at the back of her mind telling her she should give everything to him, he had come so far so quickly, but it wasn't easy. He had easily accepted the scales that etched their way across her skin but she knew the real test would be the last step of his change, something that she hadn't even shown him she possessed yet.

Her mind was pulled from these thoughts though as his eyes began to glow, the power in them matching her own and she knew just looking at him was pulling her own power together. As he pushed into her body they lit the darkness up with sparks of green and purple, and she clung to him as she was swallowed by those eyes.

Nyx began chanting his name softly and Hiccup knew she was close, he also knew he wasn't far behind her his own body beginning to tighten. He clutched her tighter against him his lips going out to caress over the scales on her neck that he loved so much, his tongue swirling over them as he took the taste of her into him. Her hands at his shoulders began to dig in more and he knew she was on the edge. Moving from her neck to her lips he kissed her deeply and tried to push everything he felt into that kiss.

Nyx was on the verge of unravelling in his arms, but when he kissed her he literally pushed her over. She wasn't sure if he knew what he was doing, but as he kissed her he pushed his power into her as she had done to him countless times before. She felt as it tunnelled into her caressing from the inside out and fanning flames that were already threatening to consume her. When it moved through her so that it caressed against her womb it was her undoing. Her orgasm ripped through her body so violently her mind turned white for a moment as she lost purchase on reality. Every fibre of her being screamed out for him as she shook in his arms and she was vaguely aware that he had followed her over the brink. But as her body shattered around him, so did all of her barriers, the last of what she had been hiding from him suddenly bursting forward and she didn't have it in her to fight it.

Hiccup could feel the difference in this exchange, feel that he had done something to Nyx as she shattered around him but he had no idea what it was. Before he could puzzle about it too much he felt her power in his body again and he came hard, her name pulled from his lips. His body shook with the force of it and he gripped her hips tighter as he leant his head against her collar bone trying hard to catch himself before his body collapsed. His knees wobbled for a moment but he locked them determined not to go to his knees with her still locked around him. His eyes closed of their own accord as he concentrated and drew in deep breaths of the night air as he battled to steady himself. It was always explosive with her, but this time had been different. It was only as he started to lift his head that he realised something was different.

Against his closed eyelids he could see a warm glow, and when he opened his eyes the glow only became brighter. It took his pleasure addled mind a moment to put the pieces together but he eventually realised that the glow was coming from her. He had seen her eyes glow bright with magic but this was the first time he had seen her whole body glow like this. He gasped at the sight, but not with fear, she was truly the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. He'd seen a soft glow rise under her skin before, but this time it was so bright it almost hurt his eyes to look at her.

He took in the sight of her, her head thrown back her eyes closed tightly, and he wanted to love her again just as deeply. He was still buried deep inside her and he was in no rush to pull away, her heat wrapping around him like a drug. Even though she had drawn one of the strongest orgasms he'd ever felt from him he was instantly hard again just because of the sight of her like that. It took him a moment but his eyes cleared and he could finally fix her properly in his sight. When he did though he noticed something that stole the breath from his lungs even as his eyes went wide and his arms locked around her.

Her head was thrown back yes, and her skin glowed like she had swallowed the moon, but none of that was what drew the gasp. No what garnered that reaction was the pair of midnight wings that stretched out behind her. At first he thought Toothless was there, but he could feel his friend fast asleep in the house, no it wasn't his dragon behind her. But then he thought with a small internal laugh, it was his dragon in his arms. She had been hiding this from him all this time, and he wanted to be angry at her but as she lifted her head and opened her eyes he could see the fear in their depths and any anger fled his body.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he whispered his voice sounding too harsh in the night time silence.

He could see her visibly swallow, and then her wings dropped slightly as she pulled them in against her body. He watched the gesture with fascination as she seemed to hide them against her. He knew that move, knew it was one of worry and fear, he'd seen it on enough dragons over time to recognise it anywhere.

Reaching out he cupped her cheek in his hand and forced her to look back at him, "don't ever be scared of me Nyx, you could never be anything but the love of my life," his whispered words dropped between them and she felt tears spring to her eyes.

With a small gasped cry she dove forwards wrapping her arms around his shoulders as she kissed him deeply and thoroughly. When he pulled back to gasp a breath it was to find that her wings had come out to wrap around her shoulders slightly and he couldn't help but reach out and run his fingers lightly over them.

He'd touched Toothless' wings a thousand times, and knew their feel by heart, and her wings were so similar that if there had been any doubt about the fact toothless was one of Nyx's descendants this would put it to rest. What he did note though was like her eyes, and the scales he had seen before, her wings had an almost purple shimmer to them. She shivered as he ran his hands over them and he knew it was like running his hands over any other part of her body.

"I love you," he whispered against her lips and she smiled before claiming his lips in another consuming kiss.

When they pulled apart Nyx peppered his skin with kisses and he laughed happy to feel the love in her touch, to feel her delight at his acceptance. As she touched him, her fingers running over his matching scales a realisation slammed into him and he lifted her chin so he could see her face as he asked his question.

"Is that going to happen to me?" his voice wobbled slightly, of all the changes he had accepted already he had never thought this would be one of them.

He watched as she swallowed thickly and nodded ever so slightly and his breath left his body in a forceful push, "well damn."


End file.
